Através das Estrelas
by LISA Masen SWAN
Summary: Washington, século XIX. Durante um baile de gala na Casa Branca, Isabella Swan descobre o homem de seus sonhos. Só que ele não está interessado... Então, a talentosa astrônoma, cuja paixão pelas estrelas encobre a total falta de traquejo social, encontra alguém para educá-la... alguém que é um mestre na arte da sedução e que, inesperadamente, a faria mudar de idéia quanto ao homem
1. Chapter 1

O buquê da noiva voou sobre dúzias de donzelas afoitas e atingiu o rosto de Isabella Marie Swan, antes de tombar em suas mãos. Por um instante, ela enxergou apenas estrelas, os olhos tornaram-se marejados e o nariz parecia bloqueado pelo forte aroma de gardênia. Ela piscou algumas vezes e, em seguida, espirrou com violência.

Primeiro, as jovens damas ao redor começaram a rir. Depois, uma onda de sussurros espalhou-se entre os convidados que se encontravam na Ala Leste da Casa Branca.

– Sou alérgica a gardênias – Isabella  
>murmurou, tremendo de vergonha.<p>

As pétalas que caíram sobre o rosto e o vestido deixaram resíduos de pó amarelo. Um pente caiu dos cabelos, soltando o detalhado penteado.

Jogando o buquê, Isabella não parou para ver onde o adereço havia caído. Embrenhou-se entre os convidados, na esperança de fugir da festa. Murmúrios especulativos a rodeavam. A cada doloroso passo, ela tentava ignorar os comentários de sempre:

– _Que desgraça para o senador Swan. Sua  
>filha sempre foi um tanto estranha, não? Deve ser um estorvo na vida do pai...<em>

Naquele mesmo instante, seu pai achava-se do outro lado do salão, observando Isabella com olhar de desapontamento. Em vez de colaborar para a imagem impoluta do respeitado senador da Virgínia, ela conseguia provar a todos que dinheiro e poder não podiam comprar uma filha adequada.

De repente, Bella teve vontade de morrer. A expressão do senador e os mexericos dos convidados a sufocavam. Na pressa, ela tropeçou e quase caiu, mas se equilibrou para manter o penteado intato, ou quase intato.

Tudo tornou-se indistinto: o noivo, elegantemente trajado em seu  
>uniforme militar, e a noiva, deslumbrante no vestido perolado, tentavam<br>descobrir que fim levara o buquê, o aglomerado de cavalheiros, rodeando o presidente, clamavam por sua atenção. A primeira dama e seu bando de  
>mexeriqueiras falavam do último vexame da filha do senador Swan.<p>

Embora os convidados se afastassem à frente, tal qual o mar Vermelho, Bella tinha a nítida impressão de que adoravam testemunhar tamanha humilhação. Pressentindo diversos pares de olhos sobre si, atravessou o salão, ávida para atingir as portas do jardim antes que espirrasse novamente.

Sem dúvida, causava um constrangedor espetáculo no casamento da amiga. Em primeiro lugar, não quisera ir à cerimônia e chegara a utilizar os mesmos argumentos para livrar-se do fardo: era desajeitada, estranhava as pessoas, inapta demais para dançar.

Mas, claro, a insistência do pai prevalecera. O senador Charlie Frank  
>Swan sempre obtinha o que desejava, principalmente em se tratando da filha caçula, que almejava agradá-lo a qualquer custo.<p>

De cabeça baixa, Isabella concentrou-se na fuga, desviando-se de  
>convidados, vasos de plantas e serventes. Ao sentir a ameaça de outro espirro, tirou o lenço da manga e cobriu o nariz com ele. Conseguiu conter a explosão, mas quase estourou os ouvidos.<p>

Aquele era um casamento na Casa Branca, Bella pensou consigo, notando os olhares críticos em sua direção. Com trajes finos e gestos elegantes, aqueles convidados compunham a elite da capital: esposas de senadores, secretários de gabinete e industriais. Não havia nada mais interessante para entretê-los além de Isabella Marie Swan?

As portas do jardim encontravam-se abertas, emoldurando o céu de outono. Ela tentou se apressar, mas seu passo era lento demais. Sempre fora, aliás.

Desde pequena, já sabia que era diferente. Não pudera correr, pular  
>corda ou brincar como às outras crianças. Mas, à noite, quando Bella fitava o céu em busca das estrelas, sentia-se elevar.<p>

A segurança da varanda surgiu. Estava quase livre. Enfim, atravessou as portas e viu-se no pátio deserto. O ar fresco de outono causou-lhe certo arrepio. Ao inspirar profundamente, percebeu que havia prendido a respiração. Isabella apoiou-se na murada de concreto. No mínimo, suas luvas ficariam imundas, mas não importava. Seria impossível encontrar um parceiro para dançar e ninguém seguraria sua mão naquela noite.

Tal qual fizera em tantas ocasiões, Bella nem sequer preenchera o  
>pequeno caderno de dança. E tampouco acreditava um dia poder fazê-lo.<p>

Após ajeitar os cabelos, caminhou pelo pátio. O céu noturno começava a acalmá-la. Com freqüência, o nevoeiro do mar e as luzes da cidade interferiam na visão das estrelas. Contudo, aquela noite estava particularmente clara. Andrômeda cintilava, soberana; o grande cavalo, Pégasus, galopava em direção ao Sul. Saturno encontrava-se alto; em um mês, seria a vez de Júpiter.

O lento e infinito mundo estelar envolveu Isabella. O firmamento, em  
>toda sua glória, nunca julgava insignificantes criaturas que tinham o hábito de envergonhar-se em público.<p>

De súbito, o ruído de passos alertou-a. Negligenciava os próprios  
>deveres ao se esconder como uma covarde. Não se tratava de qualquer casamento.<br>Tratava-se de uma exuberante recepção oferecida pelo presidente e pela primeira dama. Isabella e a noiva, Alice Hale, haviam estudado juntas no Liceu da srta. Blanche.

A necessidade de agradar o pai tornava-se cada vez maior. Até agora ela só conseguira se ferir com o buquê e sofrer um ataque de alergia. Mas a noite ainda era uma criança, Bella disse a si mesma e endireitou os ombros. Como um prisioneiro prestes a enfrentar o pelotão de fuzilamento, ela caminhou de volta ao salão.

O pai de Isabella encontrava-se ao lado de bufê de ponche, conversando com o vice-presidente. Ela procurou a irmã, mas não havia sinal de Rosalie.  
>Devia estar em algum lugar sendo maravilhosa ou ultrajada, dois campos em que Rosalie tomara-se especialista. Contudo, era melhor que Rose se mantivesse discreta. Seria grosseiro ofuscar o brilho da noiva.<p>

Como sempre, restava a Isabella fazer o que era certo, o que era  
>esperado. Não importava se era boa ou não. Ser a pessoa adequada para o trabalho tornou-se menos importante que realizar o trabalho.<p>

Sendo três anos mais velha. Rosalie deveria assumir tal  
>responsabilidade, Isabella concluiu, ressentida. Porém, para isso, obviamente. Rosalie teria de preocupar-se com o que era apropriado.<p>

Ninguém se preocupava mais que Rose. Portanto, sendo uma mulher adulta, tinha de superar o medo e voltar ao baile para redimir-se

Tão logo aproximou-se da porta, um movimento chamou-lhe a atenção.

Ela espiou entre as sombras do pátio. Havia uma trilha de pedriscos,  
>rodeada por bancos. E, sobre um dos bancos e envolto pelas flores de outono, um casal se abraçava.<p>

Bella cobriu os lábios com o lenço para reprimir a exclamação. Alheio a sua presença, o casal fundia-se num beijo apaixonado. Um impulso perverso impeliu Bella a esgueirar-se pelas sombras para olhar mais de perto.

Santo Deus, o homem tinha a mão sob as saias da mulher. As pernas esguias encontravam-se sobre o colo dele, revelando a fita preta ao redor da coxa. O fascínio de Isabella aumentou quando a mulher gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, expondo o decote ousado. O homem beijou a região entre os seios. Isabella, de repente, sentiu uma onda de calor que não sabia nomear.

– Oh, Edward... – a mulher murmurou com a  
>voz repleta de paixão. – Edward... – Inclinando-se mais, ela virou o rosto.<p>

Isabella escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto a fim de visualizar melhor a face daquela que, de olhos fechados, gemia de êxtase. Assim que a reconheceu, quase teve um choque. Era a sra. Tânia Denali, a irmã viúva do presidente.

O nariz de Isabella começou a coçar. Aflita, ela se afastou das flores.  
>A despeito dos esforços, não pôde controlar o espirro gigante. Ele irrompeu com a força de um vulcão, sacudindo seu corpo inteiro.<p>

O casal se separou. O homem disse uma palavra que Isabella jamais escutara, mas o tom furioso a fez corar.

Em menos de um segundo, ela correu até a porta. O lenço caiu de sua mão. Sem parar para pegá-lo, entrou no salão de baile.

Rezando para que ninguém a visse, Isabella encostou-se na parede, fechou os olhos e tentou recuperar o fôlego. A festa prosseguia e os convidados continuavam conversando, alheios a sua presença. Ela suspirou, aliviada. Deus, quem imaginaria que um simples espirro poderia delatá-la?

Talvez uma boa dose de ponche a acalmasse. Enquanto dirigia-se à mesa de refrescos, ela esfregou as luvas na saia. Devia ter escutado Rose e encomendado um novo vestido. Bella sempre investia tempo e dinheiro em coisas mais úteis e pouco ligava para a moda. Porém, misturada à elite da sociedade, sabia que fora um erro. Ela no mínimo assemelhava-se a um parente pobre do interior.

– A senhorita derrubou isso.

A voz masculina deteve Isabella. Tensa, ela se virou devagar.

Deparou-se então com um estranho alto. Os olhos verdes a encaravam com intensidade e os lábios formavam o sorriso mais zombeteiro que Isabella já vira.  
>Era ele. O homem do jardim. <em>Oh, Edward, Edward... O <em>homem que  
>seduzira a irmã do presidente segurava o lenço de Isabella entre os dedos da mão máscula<p>

Completamente ruborizada, ela agarrou o tecido.

– Obrigada – murmurou, pálida de  
>vergonha.<p>

– Foi um prazer – ele replicou numa tão  
>voz profunda e rica que Isabella sentiu-se estremecer.<p>

_Oh, Edward, Edward..._

– Eu me perguntava onde o tinha deixado.

– Agora já sabe. – O sorriso insolente e  
>o brilho dos olhos indicavam que ele sabia muito bem quem era Isabella e o que la havia visto.<p>

E o que sentira enquanto o observara.

– Agradeço-lhe a gentileza – Bella  
>balbuciou. – Agora tenho de ir.<p>

Ele clareou a voz.

– Senhorita, talvez queira usar o lenço  
>para... – Com o dedo, ele apontou a face de Bella<p>

Ela esfregou a região e, ao fitar o lenço, notou o pó amarelado do  
>buquê.<p>

– Algo mais? – obrigou-se a perguntar,  
>Assentindo, o homem inclinou-se para escondê-la dos convidados e,<br>discretamente, apontou mais duas áreas do rosto de Isabella. Ela limpou-se bem depressa.

– Muito bem. Agora a senhorita está  
>perfeita.<p>

– Então – ela ensaiou uma cortesia –,  
>adeus.<p>

Aquele homem havia conseguido reduzi-la a uma idiota em questão de minutos. Precisava se afastar dele antes que as fofocas começassem a circular. Ainda cambaleava para se recompor quando, de repente, viu-se frente a frente com o objeto que mais amava além das estrelas.

O tenente Jacob Black.

A primeira vez em que o vira, ele não passava de um menino magricela e desajeitado que, com Isabella, sofrera os desafios das aulas de dança. Mesmo naquela época, ela já o admirava. Depois, Jacob partira para a escola e ambos perderam contato.

Agora ele estava de volta, transformado pelos anos e pela academia naval num homem glorioso. Era a primeira vez que o encontrava socialmente.

– Srta. Swan. – O filho do  
>vice-presidente curvou-se. – Confesso que me assustou.<p>

– Boa noite, tenente Black. – Ela olhou  
>para trás com certa discrição a fim de verificar se o estranho a seguira.<br>Felizmente, ele se misturara à multidão.

Como era de se esperar, Isabella ofereceu a mão direita a Jacob Black. Tarde demais, pensou, lembrando-se das luvas que sujara no jardim. O tenente segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios, fitando de relance as manchas pretas na luva branca.

Os pais de ambos encontraram Isabella e o tenente Black naquela posição ao passarem pelo perímetro do salão.

– Ora, ora – disse o vice-presidente. –  
>Não são nossos filhos fazendo amizade, senador?<p>

– Na verdade, já nos conhecíamos, senhor  
>– o tenente retificou. – A srta. Swan fez a gentileza de renovar nossa amizade quando eu me encontrava em dever no Observatório Naval.<p>

Isabella sentiu-se flutuar. A verdade era que fora barrada no  
>observatório e ameaçara relatar o ocorrido ao presidente se não a deixassem entrar. Jacob havia interferido, alegando que não existia problema em deixar uma mulher usar o observatório. Que amável da parte dele não mencionar a atitude beligerante de Isabella naquela noite.<p>

– Aliás – prosseguiu o tenente Black –,  
>eu estava prestes a convidar a srta. Swan para dançar<p>

_Dançar. _Deus do céu. Ela fitou o pai,  
>desesperada. O rosto de traços duros transmitiu certa ambição. Os olhos do senador brilhavam com uma promessa contida. Não que seu pai não a amasse, ele simplesmente não era dado a manifestações afetivas. Charlie Swan, como político experiente, sempre esperava algo em troca.<p>

Mas Isabella iria tentar. Apegando-se à promessa que via nos olhos do pai, ela esforçou-se para ser elegante e educada. Virou-se ao tenente Jacob Black e sorriu. Ele se mantinha à certa distância, talvez um tanto alto demais. Isabella, no mesmo instante, sentiu-se inferior. No entanto, seu pai e o vice-presidente os observavam.

– Ouso dizer que, naquela noite no  
>observatório, nunca conheci uma alma tão generosa quanto a sua.<p>

O senador a favoreceu com um sorriso controlado.

– Sr. BLack, seu filho deve ser  
>condecorado por possuir tolerância perante o entusiasmo incomum de minha filha em relação á astronomia.<p>

Um arrepio de pavor percorreu a coluna de Isabella. Encarou o tenente. Se ele a defendesse, ela o amaria para sempre.

Jacob sorriu para o senador.

– Senhor, o interesse de uma dama pela  
>ciência é um tanto distinto dos requintes de um bordado, mas ambos sã<br>igualmente desconcertantes para mim.

Enquanto os três cavalheiros riam, Bella tentava decidir se o tenente  
>Black a defendera ou não. Ele estava tão charmoso que resolveu dar-lhe o<br>benefício da dúvida. Sim, de maneira educada, ele conseguiu contradizer o  
>senador sem ofendê-lo. O homem era um gênio.<p>

– Srta. Swan, poderia me dar a honra  
>desta dança? – perguntou o garboso tenente.<p>

Por fora, Isabella ficou paralisada, incapaz de se mexer. Por dentro, o coração batia acelerado. O pai a observava, esperando. A promessa em seus olhos movia-se devagar, tal qual a lua no céu da meia-noite. Ela não podia decepcioná-lo. Afinal, já havia cometido uma gafe com o buquê da noiva. Caso se recusasse a dançar com o filho do vice-presidente, jamais superaria a desilusão do pai.

A perspectiva queimava-lhe a alma. Ela se viu diante do tenente,  
>mexendo-se como uma marionete.<p>

– Será um prazer, tenente Black.

A resposta originou a reação esperada. Black, o mais jovem, ofereceu-lhe a mão. Black, o mais velho, assentiu, orgulhoso. E o olhar afetuoso do senador aqueceu o coração de Isabella.

Agora o desafio seria dançar pelo salão sem tropeçar.

Escondendo a ansiedade atrás de um sorriso, ela acompanhou o tenente até a pista e aguardou a próxima seqüência musical. Rezou para que fosse uma melodia lenta e suave.

Os acordes do violino invadiram o salão. O tenente Black executou uma reverência perfeita e Isabella correspondeu com uma breve cortesia. A incrível precisão de Jacob ofereceu-lhe a confiança de que necessitava para os primeiros passos.

O ritmo era lento. Embora os joelhos bambeassem, ela conseguiu  
>empreender os passos. Enquanto se moviam na órbita do salão, Isabella se concentrava. O tenente não podia saber que ela estava prestes a se partir como uma boneca de louça.<p>

Oh, Deus... Ele começou a conversar com ela

– ...uma aliança e tanto, não acha?

– Sim, de fato – ela respondeu. – Uma  
>aliança e tanto.<p>

– Não posso dizer que estou surpreso. –  
>Jacob parecia alheio ao impacto que causava nas jovens do salão. A cada passo, rostos fascinados sorriam e se iluminavam. Com os cabelos negros muito bem penteados e o uniforme sem uma dobra sequer, ele era o sonho americano personificado.<p>

Abigail fitava os maravilhosos lábios de Jacob. Caso beijasse aquela boca, o que aconteceria? Ela se romperia? Ou se derreteria com o ardor do beijo?

Ruborizada, Isabella orgulhou-se de ter sido a escolhida. Não era bonita como as irmãs Stanley, tampouco talentosa como as primas da noiva.

Mas era mais inteligente que todas elas.

Não que tal qualidade fosse uma grande virtude.

– Por que não está surpreso? – perguntou,  
>ainda concentrada nos passos simples. Não sabia de que o tenente falava, mas ele não havia reparado nisso.<p>

– Porque meu pai é o diretor presidente  
>do senado e o seu é presidente do comitê da ferrovia. Os dois juntos controlam o Congresso inteiro.<p>

Isabella assentiu. De súbito, reconheceu a sra. Stanley dançando com o mesmo homem que a abordara minutos atrás. Um calor repentino a invadiu.

– Isso a perturba? – Jacob indagou.

– Claro que não. A legislatura do país  
>não podia estar em melhores mãos que as de nossos pais. Não concorda?<p>

O estranho notou que ela o observava sobre o ombro do tenente. Então, ele piscou. _Piscou. _Em princípio, Isabella achou ter imaginado, mas a piscadela foi real. Assim como a reação física que o gesto sutil ocasionou  
>dentro dela.<p>

– Quem é aquele homem? – ela perguntou,  
>sem pensar. – O insolente pelo qual acabamos de passar.<p>

Com muita discrição, Black virou-se.

– Oh, ele.

– Imaginei que o conhecesse. – Quando  
>rodaram de novo, Isabella quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas pôde ver melhor o desconhecido.<p>

Ele era bem alto, mais de um metro e noventa. O temo lhe caía com  
>acurada perfeição. Os cabelos avermelhados estavam bagunçados demais e, diferentemente dos outros cavalheiros, não possuía um bigode encerado ou costeletas.<p>

– Eu o conheço, sim – o tenente a corrigiu.  
>– Edward Cullen. É um congressista recém-chegado da Virgínia. Tem a reputação de ser selvagem e implacável.<p>

– Edward Cullen – ela repetiu o nome, mas  
>ainda escutava os gemidos da irmã do presidente, <em>Oh, Edward..<em>

– Ele estudou na Europa, pelo que eu  
>soube. Entendo que os estudos foram à revelia dos pais, que acreditam que um cavalheiro da Virgínia deva ser educado tradicionalmente.<p>

– E quem são os Cullens?

– O pai. Carlise Cullen, cria cavalos de  
>corrida. Ouvi dizer que Edward possui um talento nato para comprar animais árabes e viajou por lugares perigosos a fim de adquirir cavalos. – Jacob riu. – E agora tornou-se um congressista. – 0 sorriso do tenente desapareceu.<p>

– O que houve? – Isabella perguntou,  
>confundindo-se com os passos. Sem dúvida, ele a achava uma companhia tediosa.<p>

– Lembrei-me de meus deveres – Jacob  
>explicou. – Às vezes, sinto que os olhos do mundo estão sobre mim.<p>

Na realidade, ele lidava muito bem com a atenção política, mas Isabella preferiu se abster do comentário. Não era segredo que o pai de Jacob aproveitava a festa para lançar o filho na carreira política. E, talvez um dia, na presidência,

– Entendo que sou necessário – Jacob  
>afirmou, sem vaidade. – Compreendo o dever de um líder, mas é um peso enorme a se carregar. Às vezes, eu preferiria...<p>

– O que, tenente Black?

"Oh, por favor", ela pensou, "o que quer que seja, deixe-me prover-lhe essa satisfação".

– Esqueça. Vai me achar um tolo.

– Não vou, juro. Por favor, diga-me.

– No fundo, eu gostaria de viver apenas  
>de romance e poesia.<p>

Isabella quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e só não tombou na pista porque  
>conseguiu controlar a dor nos pés. Porque a mulher tinha sempre de dançar para trás?, perguntou-se. Não era justo.<p>

– É um desejo nobre – ela comentou.

"Oh, Jak..." o coração de Isabella clamava. "Eu lhe daria romance e  
>poesia pelo resto da vida". Não importava o fato de ela não saber como fazer isso, mas, por Jacob Black, descobriria um jeito.<p>

– É tão agradável conversar com a  
>senhorita – ele disse. – Sinto-me à vontade. O peso de minha posição diminui quando estou em sua companhia.<p>

Isabella teria flutuado pelo salão, se não estivesse com dor nos pés.

Ali estava sua chance. Era o momento de confessar o amor que nutria por ele desde a adolescência. Respirou fundo e arriscou.

– Tenente Black, ouso dizer que sinto o mesmo.

– Deus tenha misericórdia! – ele  
>exclamou, de repente, fitando a entrada do salão.<p>

– O que aconteceu? – Isabella temia ter  
>exagerado na declaração.<p>

– Quem é aquela criatura? – Jacob perguntou,  
>sem ao menos fitar Isabella. Aliás, ele parecia tê-la esquecido. – É uma deusa.<p>

Bella seguiu o olhar do tenente. O mundo parou de girar ante a realidade evidente. O tenente Black e cada um dos cavalheiros da Ala Leste, inclusive o noivo, encaravam, boquiabertos, a entrada do salão, Bella não precisou imaginar quem criara tamanho fervor. Já havia acontecido inúmeras vezes,

Quando cada homem se virava, perplexo, só podia significar uma única coisa.

Sua irmã. Rosalie, havia chegado.

Tal qual Vênus, ela cintilava na Ala Lesta de Casa Branca. Como sempre, Rose vestia o último lançamento da moda, cujo corte realçava o corpo perfeito.

Mais uma vez, Isabella fitou o parceiro, que se esquecera dela e, sem dúvida, não escutara sua declaração. Por cinco minutos, fora feliz ao dançar com Jacob Black. Havia ousado imaginar que o tinha interessado e talvez, durante aqueles instantes, a atração fosse verdadeira.

Agora, claro, ele nunca mais a olharia.

– Aquela é minha irmã, Rosalie – Isabella  
>comunicou o inevitável. – Maravilhosa como sempre.<p>

Então, Bella preparou-se para o que viria em seguida. Jacob Black  
>educadamente comentaria que ela estava corada demais. Portanto, ele a<br>acompanharia até a mesa de refrescos e imploraria para que fosse apresentado a Rosalie.

Por sua vez, Bella tentaria sorrir e, resignada, daria abertura para que Jacob se jogasse aos pés da irmã.

Embora não fosse proposital, Rosalie atrapalhou a concentração dos  
>casais que dançavam. Quando já era tarde demais, Bella percebeu que Jacob, distraído, guiava-a para a extremidade da pista de dança.<p>

E então aconteceu. Ela tropeçou e sentiu uma dor aguda na perna. Tentou agarrar-se a Jacob, mas não conseguiu. Sobre o próprio ombro, avistou o bolo gigantesco em cima da mesa, a porcelana presidencial, os talheres de prata e os cristais irlandeses. Bella caía e sacudia os braços, desesperadamente, a fim de recobrar o equilíbrio já perdido.

O rosto do tenente Black transmitia horror. Ele moveu-se para segurá-la, mas foi em vão.

De repente, um milagre ocorreu. Um par de braços fortes agarrou-a por trás e a amparou.

– Devagar, senhorita. – A voz familiar  
>soou sedutora. – Não quer se tornar o prato principal do banquete.<p>

Edward Cullen. O calor e a firmeza do corpo másculo a assustaram. Era tal qual uma parede sólida entre ela e o desastre.

Segurando-a pela mão, Edward limpou a poeira negra da luva.

– Gosto de jovens que não temem sujar as  
>mãos durante o dever – ele comentou, sorridente.<p>

Humilhada, Bella afastou-se.

– Obrigada, senhor. Agora eu desejo...

– Ninguém nunca lhe avisou para ter  
>cuidado com o que deseja? Vamos, minha cara. A dança ainda não terminou. – Guiando-a como se Isabella fosse uma criança, Edward entregou-a ao tenente Black.<p>

– Senhor – ele se dirigiu a Jacob –, no  
>futuro, aconselho-o a ficar mais atento a sua parceira de dança. – Edward<br>colocou-se de lado para ter certeza de que o casal se reuniria novamente. – Sabe o que costumam dizer a respeito de mulheres apressadas e éguas de raça? – Edward perguntou, piscando outra vez. – Dê-lhes rédea, e elas o derrubam da sela.

Rindo do comentário inadequado, ele se afastou.

Bella queimava de vergonha. Tinha certeza de que o tenente podia  
>enxergar o rubor excessivo das faces.<p>

Ela desprezava Edward Cullen, odiava seu cinismo com o fogo de cem sóis. No entanto, apesar de tudo, existia um fato que precisava admitir. Enquanto todos os homens do salão fitavam Rosalie, o sr. Edward Cullen estivera observando somente ela.


	2. Chapter 2

Que criatura patética, Edward Cullen pensou, examinando a jovem de cabelos castanhos nos braços de Jacob. Quando a seqüência musical terminou, o rosto do tenente refletia o alívio de um condenado absolvido.

Apoiado a uma das colunas do salão, Edward observava os convidados e chegava à conclusão de que a festa já havia se estendido demais para seu gosto.  
>O presidente e a primeira-dama se retiraram, mas os noivos e seus convivas pareciam determinados a prolongar o tédio até altas horas da madrugada. Tânia Denali possuía certo charme, contudo, após a rude interrupção no jardim, ela o evitava.<p>

Políticos e alguns conhecidos do noivo haviam atraído Edward à Casa Branca para o evento. Como congressista recém-eleito, ele precisava formar alianças e aquela recepção representava a maior concentração de influência política.

Não teria reparado na pequena jovem, se não estivesse seguindo o tenente Black. Sendo um homem de Anápolis, Jacob Black não possuía muita densidade, mas poderia ser útil de alguma forma. Seu pai presidia o senado. Portanto, qualquer associação com os Blacks devia ser cultivada.

Pelo que tudo indicava, naquela noite, certos negócios estavam em  
>andamento entre o senador Swan e o vice-presidente Black. Sentados a uma mesa, os dois políticos conspiravam tal qual velhos piratas. Eram os únicos homens do salão que não pareciam atraídos pela chegada da deusa loira.<p>

As outras mulheres tentavam ignorar a entrada triunfante da rival,  
>reunindo-se ao redor do bufê, que a desajeitada parceira de Jacob quase<br>destruíra. A deusa não conseguia ir além da entrada, pois uma legião de homens a reverenciava como se ela fosse uma rainha.

Era linda, Edward notou, olhando a jovem. De fato, o rosto e o corpo  
>perfeitos lembravam uma rara pintura da Renascença. Claro, a beleza tinha seus limites, a menos que viesse acompanhada de atributos mais substanciosos. Edward a admirava como alguém que apreciava uma obra de arte somente pelo prazer estético. No entanto, uma parte dele a desejava com luxúria.<p>

Ele estava prestes a procurar Mike Newton, um repórter do _Washington Post _que poderia nutri-lo com os últimos boatos do Capitólio, quando um movimento chamou-lhe a atenção.

Era a outra, a corruíra em forma de mulher, abrindo caminho entre a  
>multidão com Jacob a seu encalço. Intrigado, Edward serviu-se de uma taça de champanhe e aproximou-se.<p>

– ...minha irmã, srta. Rosalie Swan – a  
>jovem de cabelos castanhos dizia.<p>

Edward ficou alerta. Dois fatos importantes o assombraram. Primeiro, elas se chamavam Swan. E segundo, a deusa e a corruíra eram irmãs.

Deviam ser as filhas de Charlie Swan.

Ainda mais intrigado, ele achou o Newton colado a um grupo de  
>congressistas, escutando a conversa dos políticos. Edward puxou o repórter.<p>

– Fale-me das irmãs Swan – pediu sem  
>preâmbulos. Mike sorriu, malicioso.<p>

– Uma dupla bizarra, não acha? Ambas são  
>combustível para fofocas há anos, se quer saber.<p>

– Quero saber tudo.

– Dizem que o senador quer vê-las casadas  
>e logo. A srta. Rosalie não terá problemas nesse departamento, como pode ver. – Ele indicou a jovem loira. – Mas a filha caçula... Não sei. – Mike torceu o nariz. – Chama-se Isabella.<p>

– Isabella – Edward repetiu, degustando  
>as sílabas. Sim, ela parecia uma Isabella, atenta, viva, decorosa ao extremo, provavelmente preferia os livros e a quietude a eventos sociais.<p>

– Pobre Isabella. Sempre assediando a  
>universidade. Dizem que ela é uma espécie de gênio... não na pista de dança, claro. – riu. – Ver Jacob guiando-a pelo salão foi o mesmo que ver um comerciante com uma vaca no pasto.<p>

– Não seja cruel, Mike.

– A capital é um lugar cruel,  
>especialmente para solteironas esquisitas. Eu soube que o Swan faria qualquer coisa para casá-las.<p>

– Qualquer coisa? – O interesse de Edward  
>aumentou. – Seu apoio no Congresso?<p>

– Tente, Cullen. Mas esteja avisado.  
>Homens melhores que você já tentaram e falharam.<p>

– Não pretendo me casar – Edward afirmou,  
>convicto. Dada sua história, uma esposa era a última coisa que queria. Ou<br>precisava. Ou merecia.

– Está vendo aquele homem? – Mike indicou  
>um senhor conversando com o senador Swan. – É Aro Volturi, o milionário da ferrovia. Ele vem tentando influenciar a conta da ferrovia há meses. Mas existe algo interessante a respeito do Swan. É preciso mais que dinheiro para chamar sua atenção.<p>

– Um favor a suas filhas talvez? Mike  
>piscou.<p>

– Pode ser.

A bela Rosalie sorria e flertava com Jacob, que a fitava tal qual um cão sedento. O tenente não tencionava ser grosseiro, mas sua posição deixava a pobre Isabella completamente fora da conversa. Ninguém notou a expressão sofrida da mulher. Exceto Edward, que viu o frágil tremor dos lábios e a determinação de controlar o choro. O semblante de total resignação indicava que ela já havia enfrentado a mesma situação diversas vezes.

Edward Cullen jamais fora conhecido por ser cavalheiro. Pelo contrário. No entanto, aquela criatura vulnerável era filha de Charlie Swan, e iria resgatá-la. Por gratidão, talvez ela lhe desse acesso ao pai.

Após pedir licença a Mike, ele se aproximou do grupo.

– Srta. Swan, é uma honra conhecê-la.

Ambas se voltaram para Edward. Rosalie sorriu abertamente e a irmã demonstrou plena antipatia. Jacob estreitou os olhos, assumindo ares de proprietário sobre Rosalie.

Edward inclinou-se, educado.

– Como vai? Tenente Black, lembro-me de  
>tê-lo visto na cerimônia dedicada ao monumento Union Hall. Fez um excelente trabalho ao lado de seu pai no <em>podium.<em>

– Obrigado, sr. Cullen. – Jacob pareceu  
>não entender o sarcasmo. Como um honrado cavalheiro, fez as apresentações. Rosalie cumprimentou Edward com a confiança de rainha, seus olhos cor de esmeralda o apreciavam sem discrição.<p>

Por outro lado, Edward não tinha palavras para descrever os olhos de Abigail. Já havia notado o castanho intenso, semelhante ao chocolate mais puro. E, naquele instante, o par de olhos expressivos o encarava com certa desconfiança. Que tola. Ela não percebia que Edward estava ali para ajudá-la?

– O sr. Cullen foi eleito recentemente –  
>Jacob explicou às damas. – Folgo em dizer que ele é membro da direita.<p>

Edward fingiu gratidão. A verdade era que ele escolhera o partido porque havia uma cadeira disponível no Congresso. Os constituintes não sabiam muito a seu respeito. Se soubessem, não o teriam eleito.

– E onde mora, sr. Cullen? – A voz de  
>Rosalie era tão atraente quanto o resto.<p>

– Sou um filho de Chesapeake, senhorita.  
>Nascido e criado na Plantação Albion, na baía Mockjack.<p>

– E o que está achando da vida na capital?  
>– Rosalie perguntou.<p>

– Estou gostando, mas receio que logo  
>estarei desabrigado. No momento, vivo em uma pensão próxima a Snow Park. Porém, o lugar foi vendido e deve ser desocupado logo. Preciso encontrar outra moradia o mais rápido possível.<p>

O rosto de Rosalie se iluminou.

– Então, deve ir a Georgetown. Nosso  
>vizinho, o dr. Emmett, mora sozinho numa casa enorme e... bem, <em>é <em>um  
>crime o que um professor de categoria recebe hoje em dia. Estou certa de que ele aceitará um inquilino.<p>

– Rosalie – Isabella repreendeu a irmã –,  
>o sr. Cullen não precisa de nossa ajuda para encontrar moradia.<p>

– Lamento contradizê-la, srta, Swan. –  
>Edward agarrou a oportunidade. – Serei grato por qualquer ajuda. – Ele sorriu, fingindo não notar o desagrado de Isabella.<p>

A orquestra voltou a tocar, alertando o tenente Black.

– A Valsa do Imperador – ele anunciou. –  
>Posso ter a honra, srta. Swan? – Jacob estendeu a mão a Rosalie.<p>

Edward deveria ter dado tempo a Isabella para se recompor, mas não o fez. Ele se virou rapidamente e viu algo que não o agradou. A tristeza nua e inconsolável cintilava nos olhos castanhos. Ela torcia os dedos, nervosa.

Sem dúvida, Edward não fazia um bom trabalho bancando o herói.

– Srta. Swan, posso ter o prazer desta  
>dança? – ele a convidou, expressando o sorriso sensual que jamais falhara com mulher alguma.<p>

Isabella o encarou.

– Não, mas obrigada por me convidar.

Somente uma vez Edward fora rejeitado por uma mulher. O episódio, claro, tivera conseqüências drásticas. Desde aquele dia, Edward acreditara que ter sido dispensado pela mulher fora o melhor e o pior que lhe acontecera. Mas nunca se esqueceu da dor ao escutar o "não" feminino.

– Não quer dançar?

– Não, obrigada. Nunca gostei muito de  
>girar em círculos. Na verdade, isso me cansa.<p>

– Muito bem. Eu a deixarei conduzir a  
>valsa.<p>

Ela ficou surpresa. Os imensos olhos castanhos o estudavam com renovada curiosidade.

– Não seria nada ortodoxo.

– Tem razão. A senhorita desaprova?

– Não. – Isabella fitou sobre os ombros  
>de Edward. – Mas meu pai desaprovaria.<p>

Edward decidiu não pressioná-la. Afinal Charlie Swan era o único motivo daquele jogo.

– Nesse caso, insisto que se redima  
>passeando comigo no jardim.<p>

Isabella riu com total descontração.

– Não sou como as outras mulheres. Acho  
>que conseguirá sobreviver sem redenção, sr. Cullen.<p>

– Por que diz isso? Posso ser muito  
>frágil – pontuou ele.<p>

Ela riu novamente, atraindo alguns olhares dos convidados.

– Lamento informar, mas serei cruel o  
>bastante para deixá-lo à mercê da própria mágoa. – Dito isso, Isabella se virou e saiu. Ela tinha um jeito estranho de caminhar, rápido mas desigual.<p>

Agora a jovem de olhos castanhos fugia outra vez, mas Edward não a deixaria escapar.

– Pare de me seguir, por favor – Isabella  
>pediu, sem diminuir o passo ou fitá-lo.<p>

– Não posso evitar. É a pessoa mais  
>interessante que conheci hoje à noite. Outra risada sonora.<p>

– Então, é melhor apresentar-se a outras  
>pessoas – ela aconselhou. – Garanto que vai se entreter.<p>

Edward agarrou Isabella pelo braço e a conduziu para o jardim.

– Sua modéstia é tocante, mas  
>desnecessária.<p>

Quando Bella tentou resistir, um surpreendente calor emergiu entre  
>ambos, e Edward segurou-a com mais força. Não esperava tanta curiosidade a respeito dela. Normalmente, preferia mulheres bonitas e tolas, pois não possuíam desafio ou ameaça.<p>

Isabella Swan não era bonita, tampouco tola. Ela o intrigava  
>profundamente. Imaginou como seria explorar os pensamentos atrás daqueles magníficos olhos castanhos.<p>

– Acredite-me. Não estou sendo modesta.

– Aliás, é uma virtude valorizada demais  
>– Edward murmurou, levando-a para o jardim.<p>

– Não vou sair com o senhor – Isabella  
>teimou, tentando se desvencilhar.<p>

Edward podia perceber, através do rubor nas faces, que ela lembrava-se do interlúdio que testemunhara.

– Srta. Swan, sua virtude está salva.  
>Prometo.<p>

– Por que devo confiar no senhor? Nem  
>sequer o conheço.<p>

– Confie em si mesma. Um homem não pode  
>possuir uma mulher, a menos que ela se renda. Não me parece ser do tipo que se rende a qualquer um.<p>

Enfim, ela pareceu satisfeita com o comentário e o acompanhou até o jardim.

– Linda noite – Edward comentou.

– Na verdade, não é. – Isabella fitou o  
>céu. – É apenas uma noite comum.<p>

– É sempre tão argumentativa?

– Só objetiva. – Ela indicou uma  
>constelação. – A Nebulosa Norte-Americana está pouco visível, e o Aglomerado de Perseu está inexpressivo. Podemos ver apenas um brilho de Bernard.<p>

Na maioria das mulheres, mostrar conhecimento superficial era charmoso. Mas Isabella não lhe oferecia aquela explicação para encantá-lo. Muito menos possuía um saber superficial. Ela devia ter uma enciclopédia estelar, e Deus sabia o que mais. A mulher não era somente irritante, era também literal e densa.

– Ótimo – ele concedeu. – E uma noite  
>comum. E quanto ao casamento? Também é comum?<p>

Tocando os lábios, Isabella não percebeu que Edward brincava.

– Não! Está longe de ser comum.

– Por quê?

– Porque se trata de uma união amorosa.

– Isso – Edward afirmou, rindo – também é  
>valorizado demais.<p>

– O amor?

– De fato. – Ele não podia explicar-lhe  
>quão profundamente acreditava nisso.<p>

– E evidente que nunca se apaixonou, do  
>contrário não diria tal infâmia.<p>

– A senhorita já se apaixonou?

– Com cada fibra de meu ser – Bella  
>respondeu, olhando-o.<p>

A honestidade explícita o pegou de surpresa. Estava tão enganada que Edward se viu impelido a corrigi-la.

– O tenente Jacob Black – ele deduziu.  
>Isabella desviou o olhar.<p>

– Então, por que ele está dançando com  
>sua irmã?<p>

– Sei que nasceu na Costa, senhor, mas  
>não me parece estúpido. Minha irmã não consegue adentrar uma sala sem que meia dúzia de homens se apaixone por ela. O sr. Black não é diferente.<p>

– Alega amá-lo, mas ele está atraído por  
>sua irmã.<p>

– Não é de sua conta.

– Tem razão. Contudo, sinto-me obrigado a  
>lhe apontar algo que não reparou. Não está apaixonada por Jacob Black. Nunca esteve, aliás.<p>

– Claro que estou. Por que afirma o  
>contrário? Ele ignorou a pergunta.<p>

– Quando isso aconteceu?

– Eu o conheço desde a infância. Nossos  
>pais são amigos. E para seu governo, senhor, é um sentimento que cresceu urante o passar dos anos. Mas hoje... – O rosto tornou-se suave e doce. – Hoje ós dois partilhamos um momento especial.<p>

Sem dúvida, ela não fora correspondida, mas Edward não comentou o fato.

– E como é esse grande amor que sente  
>pelo tenente<p>

– É como... encontrar a solução para uma  
>equação matemática através da intuição. Mesmo sabendo que ele não nutre os mesmos sentimentos por mim, o fato de saber que o amo já me faz feliz.<p>

– Tal perspectiva prova que não o ama.

– Que perspectiva? O fato que ele me  
>fazer feliz?<p>

– Sim. – Edward segurou-lhe as mãos. –  
>Apaixonar-se não faz uma pessoa feliz. Diga-me, já escorregou e ralou os<br>joelhos?

– Já.

– Doeu?

– Sim.

– Por que a linguagem popular utiliza o  
>termo "cair de quatro" para descrever a paixão? Quando se apaixonar de verdade, vai saber. Aliás, irá chorar ao descobrir.<p>

– Que bobagem. Por que eu choraria?

Ignorando os padrões de comportamento, acariciou o rosto de Isabella. A pele era sedosa e macia. Ela prendeu a respiração e, de repente, Edward desejou tentá-la. Mas não o faria.

– Por que, minha querida srta. Swan, o  
>sentimento irá feri-la profundamente.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

No número 32, da rua Dumbarton em Georgetown, Isabella quase tropeçou na calçada, tamanha era a ansiedade para chegar a seu quarto. Ela, Rosalie e o pai haviam saído tarde da festa. Portanto, o desconforto que sentia era extremo.

Despediu-se do pai e da irmã e recolheu-se à privacidade de seus  
>aposentos no terceiro andar da mansão. A escada nunca lhe pareceu tão sinuosa após uma noite de dança e conversas polidas.<p>

A doce Sue, a governanta, havia deixado água quente na bacia de porcelana. Grata à boa mulher, Bella acrescentou sais à água, colocou a bacia no chão e, com um suspiro de alívio, tirou os sapatos. Tão logo inseriu o pé direito no líquido morno, fechou os olhos. As dores intensas que sentia incrementavam a solidão.

Distraída, fitou o par de botas ortopédicas que vinha usando desde a  
>infância. Quando criança, rezara para que o defeito desaparecesse. Agora, já crescida, deixou de clamar pelo impossível. Nascera daquele jeito e iria morrer assim. Continuaria a tropeçar em danças e passeios devido a seu segredo escondido sob a barra do vestido. Tinha de aceitar o fato.<p>

Com certo pesar, fitou o pé mergulhado na água. Sua mãe morrera minutos após dar à luz Isabela, um bebê diminuto com o pé deformado. Que maldição terrível fora para Renné Swan, conhecida pela fortuna, pelo orgulho de esposar um jovem senador ambicioso e pela alegria de ter a filha Rosalie. Que sofrimento ela sentira ao segurar o bebê de pé torto enquanto sangrava até a morte.

Na mente de Isabella, a tragédia sempre estivera relacionada a sua  
>imperfeição. Era algo com o qual convivia a cada dia, uma sombra que a<br>acompanhava a cada passo.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se para se despir. Após vestir a camisola e o penhoar, saiu do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível. Os chinelos não a impediam de mancar, como as botas especiais, mas o trajeto que empreendia era curto. Abriu uma porta estreita do fim do corredor e subiu a escada que dava acesso ao telhado.

O santuário da noite a recebeu. Era o único lugar em que se sentia  
>verdadeira porque pertencia somente a ela. Desde a infância, Isabella havia desenvolvido uma forte fascinação pelas estrelas. Ao cinco anos de idade, sofrerá terríveis dificuldades para dormir. Então, para espantar o medo, sentava-se à janela e passava horas admirando o céu.<p>

Ao longo do processo escolar, atormentara seus tutores com perguntas acerca do vasto universo. Por fim, seu pai contratara um estudante de matemática que lhe dera um mapa estelar e um livro ilustrado sobre estrelas e planetas.

Ela poupara sua mesada durante anos para construir seu santuário, a loucura de Isabella como o pai e a irmã chamavam. Sendo assim, Isabella Swan tornou-se a única mulher da capital a possuir um observatório particular.

Não era o ideal, pois as condições atmosféricas do mar interferiam em sua observação. Porém, ela insistia, à espera das raras noites claras e  
>límpidas.<p>

A estrutura arredondada era uma réplica do observatório de Maria Mitchell, a mais eminente astrônoma do país, agora aposentada e vivendo de pensão. Mas Isabella possuía um dom ainda maior que o da professora. Podia enxergar melhor e mais longe a olho nu.

Sempre fora abençoada, ou amaldiçoada, com aquela visão tão acurada. Podia avistar um navio no horizonte ou identificar a migração de gansos no céu. A forte percepção das cores lhe permitia absorver o verde da primavera e o intenso dourado do outono. Tomada pela beleza ao redor, ela costumava sentir emoções que não compreendia.

Quando avistava constelações que outros não conseguiam ver através dos telescópios, as pessoas a acusavam de farsante. Contudo, uma série de testes na universidade e no Observatório Naval provaram a veracidade daquele dom. Talvez a natureza a tivesse recompensado devido ao pé defeituoso.

Por alguns instantes, ela se esqueceu das tristezas, sentou-se no banco e perdeu-se entre as estrelas. Embora a sensação não fosse comprovada cientificamente, tinha a nítida impressão de viajar para além da Terra, do mundo conhecido, em direção a algo infinito e misterioso.

– Olá, mamãe – sussurrou à mulher que  
>jamais conhecera. – Dancei hoje à noite. Com o tenente Jacob Blak. Foi tão maravilhoso. Você teria orgulho de mim.<p>

De súbito, lembrou-se da iminente e desastrosa queda que fora impedida pelos braços do insolente Edward Cullem.  
>Espantou a lembrança e prosseguiu:<p>

– Ele é filho do vice-presidente. Pode  
>imaginar, mãe? Claro que pode. Papai também era filho de um político. Talvez esteja em nosso sangue apaixonar-se por homens do governo. O sr. Cullem outro homem que conheci esta noite, alega que não é amor porque não tenho vontade de chorar e arrancar meus cabelos. Mas nada disso importa.<p>

Jacob Blak nunca saberá o que sinto em meu coração Será mais um de meus segredos. Achei que você gostaria de saber tudo isso. Boa noite, mãe. Eu te amo

O sussurro de Bella perdeu-se no ar outonal. Subi ao observatório todas as noites para conversar com um, fantasma e observar as estrelas. E não o fazia só porque era bonito e vasto e misterioso. Ela procurava algo.

Procurava um cometa.

Quando contava sua busca às pessoas, elas a olhavam perplexas.

– Não seria mais fácil encontrar uma  
>agulha num palheiro? – costumavam dizer.<p>

Isabella nunca imaginou que seria fácil. Tampouco pretendia desistir.  
>Rosalie explorava as jóias e os retratos da mãe, à procura de certezas. Mas Isabella sabia que, para encontrar a mãe, teria de percorrer as formações, estelares.<p>

– Bom dia, papai querido! – entrando na  
>sala de jantar, Rosalie expressou seu jovial cumprimento, assustando Bella e o senador. – Bom dia, querida irmã. – Ela beijou a ambos. – Que bela manhã.<p>

O pai sorriu, indulgente, e deixou de lado o _Washington Post, _que  
>estava lendo com total concentração. Tirando o pincenê, ele se levantou para segurar a cadeira onde sentava-se Rosalie.<p>

– De fato, é uma bela manhã.

Isabella o suprira com a mesma informação minutos antes, mas o pai devia ter esquecido. Ela sorriu a Rosalie, não pôde evitar. Alguém tão atraente quanto a irmã era motivo de inveja. Mas o fato era que a aparência de Rosalie significava uma contingência, tal qual o pé de Isabella.

O senador ofereceu a Rosalie a cesta de biscoitos.

– Café? – ele sugeriu.

– Sim, por favor.

Uma criada aproximou-se para servi-la.

– Isabella? – o senador perguntou. – Aceita  
>mais café?<p>

– Estou tomando chá, papai. Mas obrigada.  
>– Ela tornava chá no café da manhã todos os dias.<p>

Isabella adorava as manhãs quando os três se reuniam a mesa. Charlie Swan não era um pai participativo. Logo, os minutos em sua companhia eram preciosos. As vezes, imaginava que Rosalie evitava falar sobre casamento porque não queria deixar o pai. Ele representava u única constância que ambas conheciam, o Sol à volta do qual orbitavam.

– Tem planos para hoje? – Charlie perguntou  
>a Rosalie.<p>

– Marquei uma hora com a srta. Frinch  
>para provar um vestido. Ela é aprendiz de Madame Broussard. – Rosalie sorriu para o pai. – Eu adoraria obter um modelo de Madame Broussard, mas dizem que a lista de espera ó para mais de um ano.<p>

– É mesmo? Verei o que posso fazer.

– Obrigada, papai. Tenho tanta sorte de  
>ser sua filha. O senador recolocou o pincenê no nariz e voltou ao jornal.<p>

– A sorte é minha, garanto-lhe. E quanto  
>a você, Isabella? Podia encomendar um vestido novo, não acha?<p>

– Meus planos para hoje são um pouco  
>diferentes. Vou a Foggy Bottom ajudar o sr. Hockett a calibrar o cronômetro de seu navio.<p>

– Talvez Hockett seja o único a ter sorte  
>– ele murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.<p>

Carismático e brilhante, Charlie Swan tinha orgulho da beleza de Rosalie e da inteligência de Isabella. No entanto, ele parecia esperar mais do que as filhas podiam dar.

Por alguns instantes, Isabella estudou os traços marcantes do pai. Uma onda de carinho a invadiu, Queria tocar-lhe a mão, perguntar-lhe em que pensava, mas não ousou. Era reservado demais. Tratava-se de um viúvo rico e bem-apessoado que jamais casara-se novamente.

Durante anos, várias damas desfilaram diante de Charlie Swan, mas ele nunca escolheu nenhuma delas. Por, isso, as filhas sentiam-se tão responsáveis pela felicidade do pai.

– O sr. Hockett quer muito minha ajuda –  
>Isabella explicou, embora ninguém houvesse perguntado. – Ele usou outro<br>calibrador da última vez e não deu certo.

– E mesmo? – O tom de voz indicava total  
>falta de interesse. Então, ele acenou e a criada serviu-lhe mais café.<p>

Isabella sabia que o pai a amava, mas ele não a _via. _Imaginava  
>que, se fizesse o que era certo, descobrir o cometa, angariar apoio para ele na legislatura, casar-se com o homem adequado, o pai finalmente abriria o coração para ela.<p>

– Se eu precisasse calibrar alguma coisa,  
>eu a chamaria – Rosalie declarou e virou-se para o pai. – Há algum artigo a respeito do casamento?<p>

– Há, sim. – Ele escolheu uma seção do _Post.  
><em>– Uma longa coluna escrita por Mike Newton. Leia o último trecho. Você foi  
>mencionada diversas vezes.<p>

– Não consigo ler uma palavra antes de  
>terminar o desjejum, – Rosalie entregou o jornal a Isabella. – Leia as partes<br>mais importantes.

Essa era mais uma das razões pelas quais Isabella não se ressentia.  
>Rosalie precisava muito da irmã. De forma não tão óbvia, ela nascera tão<br>prejudicada quanto Isabella.

– "A srta. Rosalie Swan, resplandecente  
>num vestido de La Maison d'Or de Nova York, foi vista dançando duas vezes com o sr. Royce King, e uma vez com o tenente Jacob Blak". – A voz de Isabella falhou ao ler o artigo.<p>

– Resplandecente – Rosalie repetiu. – Que  
>palavra adorável. Significa esplêndida e... – Ela refletiu por alguns segundos. – Redundante.<p>

– Sua conduta de ontem á noite me deixou  
>muito contente, minha cara. Tanto King quanto Blak são extremamente adequados. – Charlie largou o café e ofereceu total atenção a Rosalie. – Como sabe, seu futuro é minha maior preocupação. O tenente Blak em particular seria um pretendente exemplar, Não me desagradaria, se você o encorajasse.<p>

– Nesse caso, vou encorajá-lo – Rosalie  
>se empolgou. – Se o tenente Blok...<p>

– Blak – ele corrigiu.

– Se o tenente Blak é de seu agrado,  
>papai, então, estou certa de que ele é adequado.<p>

Dada a sua clínica atenção a detalhes, Isabella mediu a quantidade de açúcar para seu chá. Estimava que o peso do torrão era cerca de seis gramas. Contudo, o assunto da conversa a desconcentrou. Dentre tantos homens disponíveis para cortejar Rosalie, o pai escolhera o tenente Jacob Blak.

Por um instante fugidio, ela pensou em protestar. Mas, admitir os  
>sentimentos pelo tenente iria apenas confundir a simples questão: o coração de Blak pertencia a Rosalie. As expectativas do senador aumentavam em vista de uma união tão promissora. E ele sempre obtinha o que desejava.<p>

– Você deve ter negócios com o  
>vice-presidente – ela comentou, com a voz neutra.<p>

– Acredito que devemos aproveitar as  
>oportunidades – Charlie discursou. – Minha cara, eu já era senador antes de você e sua irmã nascerem. Amo meu país e dedico minha vida a fazer desta nação um território grandioso. Há um movimento para impedir a expansão da ferrovia aqui na Virgínia. Minha tarefa é conquistar o apoio do vice-presidente<p>

Isabella perguntou-se que lei regia o coração de seu pai, a felicidade  
>de Rosalie ou a necessidade de uma aliança política.<p>

– É possível obter tudo isso sem que  
>Rosalie tenha de se casar com um homem que mal conhece?<p>

– Tudo é possível.

– Não quer que eu me case, Isabella?

– Quero que seja feliz,

– Agradar papai me faz feliz. – Rosalie  
>cobriu o biscoito com uma fatia de presunto e entregou-o ao pai.<p>

– O jovem Blak está encantado – o senador  
>alegou, aceitando o biscoito. – Todos viram isso ontem à noite. Sua irmã<br>precisa de um marido. Por que não unir o útil ao agradável?

"Porque estou apaixonada pelo tenente Blak", Isabella respondeu em pensamento.

Resignada, leu o resto da coluna, notando que o insolente Edward Cullem mereceu algumas linhas, Ele se apresentara como um cavalheiro do campo, mas o jornal ressaltava a boa aparência, a educação européia e a fama com cavalos de raça. E, claro, sua tentadora condição de solteiro.

A reportagem fazia com que a posição de congressista fosse menos  
>importante que o charme enigmático. Perdida em pensamentos, Isabella começou a dobrar o jornal com extrema precisão.<p>

Charlie levantou-se.

– Tenho de ir-me. Haverá várias reuniões  
>de comitê até a convenção do senado. – Ele beijou as filhas num gesto<br>automático e retirou-se.

– Bem – disse Isabella –, pelo jeito,  
>você entrará para a política.<p>

– Ou a política entrará em mim. – Rosalie  
>reparou a expressão chocada da irmã e riu. – Sou indecente demais para você? Nunca sentiu desejo por homem algum?<p>

– Francamente, Rosalie – ela resmungou.  
>Enquanto Rosalie falava da recepção da noite anterior,<p>

Isabella sentiu o coração se apertar. Como seria maravilhoso ser como a irmã que era estimada e aceita por todos.

– ...então, disse a ele que viesse nos  
>visitar – Rosalie dizia.<p>

– O tenente Blak? – Bella ficou alerta.

– Quem? Ele, não. Eu me referia ao sr,  
>Cullem. Se estivesse ouvindo, saberia de quem estou falando.<p>

– Quer que o sr. Cullem a corteje também?

– Não viu aquele homem? Todas as damas da  
>festa o queriam.<p>

– Eu não. – Isabella lembrou-se dos cabelos  
>revoltos e dos olhos verdes que podiam cortar uma pessoa em tiras com apenas um olhar.<p>

Havia algo de perigoso e predatório naquele homem. Ele parecia zombar do mundo devido a algo muito sombrio que guardava na alma.

– Claro que não o convidei com o propósito  
>de me fazer a corte – Rosalie continuou. – Ele virá para conhecer o professor Halle. É perfeito. O pobre professor vive sozinho naquele casarão. Há muito espaço para abrigar outra pessoa.<p>

Bella sentiu uma profunda afeição pela irmã. Rosalie sempre estava  
>disposta a ajudar os outros.<p>

– E você avisou o professor de que ele  
>está prestes a hospedar um congressista?<p>

– Pedi a Sue que fosse até lá para tomar  
>as providências necessárias – Rosalie informou. – O professor Halle ficará muito grato, não acha?<p>

Provavelmente, não. Mas como todos no mundo, ele seria incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a Rosalie.

– Quanto ao tenente Blak – Bella  
>mencionou, casual. – Você pretende encorajá-lo só para agradar nosso pai? Ou deseja esposá-lo de verdade?<p>

– Ele pediu permissão para me escrever de  
>Anápolis, e é claro que consenti. – Rosalie suspirou. – Ele me agrada também,<p>

– Mas você o ama?

– Ainda não decidi. Acabei de conhecê-lo.

Isabella manteve as emoções muito bem guardadas dentro de si. Amava o tenente Blak com todo seu coração. Porém, a razão lhe advertia de que ele estava fora de alcance. Jamais contaria a Rosalie o que nutria por Jacob Blak. Sem dúvida, sua irmã se sentiria culpada.

Na noite anterior, ele confessara seu amor por romance e poesia, mas quem Jacob desejava era Rosalie. Como recriminá-lo? Era linda e charmosa.

– Preciso decidir hoje? – Rosalie  
>perguntou, sorridente.<p>

– Lógico que não.

– Detesto tomar decisões. E você?  
>Isabella riu.<p>

– Na verdade, gosto de decidir o que virá  
>a seguir e fazê-lo acontecer.<p>

– Que enfadonho. – Rosalie torceu o  
>nariz. – Se eu nunca tiver de decidir, cada dia será uma surpresa.<p>

Meneando a cabeça, Isabella terminou o chá. Queria ocupar-se o dia todo, mas o encontro com o sr. Hockett seria apenas à tarde. Três dias por semana, ela trabalhava com o professor James Stwart na universidade, computando estrelas e estudando astronomia.

Gostava do trabalho e preferia uma sala de aula a um salão de baile.  
>Para ela, uma festa de gala estava repleta de eventos letais: buquês voadores, seqüências de dança, objetos quebráveis no caminho de uma mulher desajeitada.<br>Na universidade, ninguém se importava com o fato de ela ser diferente. No  
>laboratório ou no observatório, era conhecida pela mente aguçada e olhos<br>precisos. Jamais fora criticada pela aparência descuidada ou maneira  
>argumentativa.<p>

Enquanto ela e Rosalie preparavam-se para sair, Sue apareceu com um cartão sobre uma bandeja de prata.

– Um cavalheiro veio visitá-la,  
>senhorita. – A governanta colocou a bandeja diante de Rosalie.<p>

– Meu Deus! – Rosalie exclamou, sem olhar  
>o cartão. – Ele não perdeu tempo. Por favor, leve-o à sala de visitas.<p>

– Sim, senhorita.

– Oh! vai ser tão divertido, não,  
>Isabella?<p>

Evidente que não seria divertido, Bella pensou. Rosalie adorava brincar com as pessoas como se estas fossem bonecas só pelo prazer de ver o que poderia acontecer.

Quando entraram na sala, o visitante encontrava-se diante da janela e de costas para elas. A postura imperiosa parecia ocupar o cômodo inteiro. Ele era exatamente cinco centímetros mais alto que o tenente Blak, Bella calculou.

– Bom dia, sr. Cullem. – Rosalie  
>aproximou-se. – Que bondade sua ter vindo.<p>

Desconfiada, Isabella caminhou mais devagar.

– Pelo contrário – Edward Cullem  
>virou-se. – A bondade é sua por me receber. Ambas parecem recuperadas da festividade de ontem.<p>

– Não devemos perder um minuto sequer –  
>Rosalie apressou-se. – Quero apresentá-lo ao professor agora.<p>

– Seu pai não está em casa?

Isabella sorriu consigo. Aquela era uma atitude típica de um político,  
>sempre disposto a tirar vantagem.<p>

– Se pretendia falar com nosso pai, devia  
>ter vindo mais cedo – ela disse.<p>

– E me privar do charme de sua companhia?  
>– Edward a desafiou.<p>

– Algo me diz que não precisa de mais  
>mulheres em sua vida – Isabella rebateu, referindo-se ao que testemunhara no jardim da Casa Branca.<p>

– Minha querida, qualquer um poderá  
>confirmar, não existem mulheres em demasia na vida de um homem.<p>

– Nunca discuta com minha irmã – Rosalie  
>o preveniu.<p>

– Por que não?

– Porque vai perder. – Rosalie segurou a  
>mão de Isabella. – Ela é capaz de questionar qualquer argumento.<p>

– Talvez ela tenha encontrado um concorrente  
>à altura. – Edward sorriu, malicioso.<p>

Duvido. Não conhece Isabella, sr.  
>Cullem.<p>

– Rosalie, por favor. – Talvez ela  
>estivesse certa, mas a capacidade racional de Isabella era uma defesa para proteger um interior delicado. – O sr. Cullem não atravessou a cidade para ouvir histórias a meu respeito.<p>

– Ela _é _aluna da universidade – Rosalie  
>informou, ignorando Bella. – Minha irmã é a estudante mais destacada do<br>departamento de matemática, e uma de suas especialidades é lógica dedutiva. Os homens mais sábios desistiram de desafiá-la,

Edward assobiou e encarou Isabella com absoluta insolência.

– Ficarei atento. Mas saiba que nunca  
>fugi de uma boa briga,<p>

– Tal atitude o manterá no Congresso –  
>Bella comentou, na tentativa de mudar de assunto.<p>

Aquele homem a perturbava. As lembranças do interlúdio no jardim fluíam em sua mente. Se não se conhecesse bem, poderia confundir curiosidade com atração.

Não, pensou consigo. Atração era o que sentia por Jacob. O sr. Cullem inspirava outro tipo de fascinação. Ele transmitia perigo. Não em termos físicos, mas sim num sentido mais profundo. Ele a desafiava e provocava, e fora da academia, Bella não apreciava confrontos.

– Vamos. – Rosalie dirigiu-se à entrada da mansão.

Apressada, Bella recolheu a pilha de anotações e cálculos para mostrar ao professor. Quando saíram á rua, ela examinou o sr. Cullem. A brisa de outono sacudia os cabelos acobreados e o sol acentuava o brilho dos olhos. Como seria morar ao lado de um homem tão bonito e sedutor? O que o professor Halle acharia daquela idéia?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bom pessoal apesar de muitos não comentarem e só favoritarem sem deixar nenhum gostei pelo menos, eu estou postando um novo capitulo espero que gostem e para os fantasmas saiam do alem aí não é divertido kkkkkk! espero comentários**

* * *

><p>Um criado mal vestido atendeu a porta. Edward logo notou a expressão de desagrado atrás dos óculos do homem. Ele era jovem, e parecia não ser dado a aceitar ordens de ninguém. Edward perguntou-se que tipo de cavalheiro permitiria a um servo comportar-se daquela maneira<p>

.– Francamente, professor Hale, em que está pensando? São onze horas da manhã e o senhor nem está vestido – Rosalie ralhou.

– Estou vestido – o homem respondeu, limpando as migalhas que caíram no roupão.

– Não estar vestido significa nudez. Não estou nu. Mas, se preferir... – Ele fez menção de tirar o roupão.

– Não ouse. – Isabella entrou na casa. – Trouxemos o novo inquilino para conhecê-lo, e não deve assustá-lo. Edward adentrou o hall da casa. Então aquele era o eminente professor Hale, um dos mais notáveis intelectuais da Universidade de Georgetown. Ele esperava, na verdade, um senhor em idade avançada. No entanto, o relutante anfitrião era um homem corpulento que não devia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos.

– Não se incomode – Edward garantiu. – Nunca me assustei diante de um homem nu. – Ele estendeu a mão ao professor. – Sou Edward Cullem. A srta. Swan teve a gentileza de nos apresentar.O professor apertou a mão de Edward.

– Qual delas?– A mais gentil. – Edward não pôde resistir à provocação. Isabella empinou o nariz.

– Refresquem minha memória. – Emmett cocou a barba por fazer. – Eu devia esperar um hóspede?

– O sr. Cullem não é exatamente um hóspede – Rosalie explicou, fitando-o com um olhar capaz de esmorecer o mais bronco dos homens, mas Emmett nem sequer notou.

– É seu novo inquilino.

– Desde quando concordei em aceitar um inquilino?

– Agora mesmo, seu tolo. Está morando neste casarão sozinho e mal pode pagar as despesas. Portanto, precisa de um inquilino. – Rosalie bateu palmas.

– Você e o sr. Cullem serão ótimos amigos.

– Não tenho amigos.

– Então, não importa quem seja seu inquilino – Rosalie pontuou.

– E verdade. – Emmett assentiu e entrou numa sala abarrotada de fios, pilhas de papéis, livros e cilindros na parede. Intrigado, Edward avaliou o local. Considerava-se um homem culto, mas aquela parafernália o espantou sobremaneira. Havia uma caixa de madeira, rodeada de fios e outros objetos estranhos, presa à parede. Talvez fosse uma espécie de alarme.

– Cuidado com o giroscópio – Emmett alertou, passando por Rosalie.– Por que possui um giroscópio? – Edward perguntou.– Costuma navegar?

– Este instrumento tem uma série de utilizações – Isabella explicou. Ela e Emmett se entreolharam como velhos colegas de escola. Edward Cullem vira dezenas de lugares, conhecera muitas pessoas, vivera várias aventuras. Mas, ainda assim, aqueles seres o intrigavam. O resto da casa encontrava-se tão em desordem quanto a sala de estar. A velha residência possuía teto alto, cômodos pequenos e o assoalho rangia. Emmett explicou que conduzia muitos experimentos em casa porque requeriam constante monitoramento.

– Eu costumava dormir no laboratório de ciências aplicadas – ele contou. – Mas os membros do departamento objetaram e tive de encontrar outro lugar para viver. – Emmett sorriu. – Há muito trabalho a ser feito, não acha, srta. Isabella?

– De fato.– Minha irmã é uma grande astróloga.

– Astrônoma – Emmett a corrigiu.– Tanto faz. – Rosalie fez um gesto de desdém.

– São tão diferentes quanto um homem e uma mulher. – Emmett encarou-a com seriedade. Ruborizada, Rosalie desviou o olhar.

– O importante é que ela será famosa. Conte a ele, Isabella. Diga como ficará famosa.

– Rosalie, não há motivo para...– Ela vai avistar um cometa com o telefone do telhado.

– Telescópio.– Não disse isso? E o presidente lhe dará uma medalha de ouro. Oh, é tão emocionante.

– Fico arrepiado só de pensar – Edward murmurou.– Não precisa ser sarcástico – Bella replicou.– Há meios mais fáceis de extrair ouro.– Não se trata da medalha. – Bella entregou uma pilha de anotações a Emmett. – Meus cálculos matemáticos.

– Uma órbita parabólica! – ele exclamou. – Muito bem.

– É mesmo? – O rosto de Isabella se iluminou, e, pela primeira vez, Edward notou que era quase bonita. – Quanto mais aprendo, menos confio em mim mesma. E quanto mais calculo, mais profundo o mistério me parece. Não, não era bonita, ele concluiu. Isabella tinha consistência e paixão, traços ainda mais interessantes que a beleza estética.

– E uma ciência precisa – ela explanou. – A fé cega e a magia não têm lugar na ciência.

– Este é um trabalho de uma mente bem-dotada – Emmett assegurou-o, avaliando os cálculos. – Continue estudando. Abra a cortina aos poucos. Os três não tinham idéia de quão estranhos eram. Isabella e Emmett Hale discutiam matemática como dois companheiros universitários. Rosalie fitava o professor com explícita adoração. Mas era evidente que o tolo não a notava. Que ironia, Edward pensou. Cada homem da capital almejava Rosalie Swan, e aquele que ela desejava nem sequer atinava para sua existência.

– Posso ver meus aposentos? – Edward pediu, interrompendo a discussão sobre o cometa.

– Oh, claro. Por aqui. – Emmett cruzou o hall, subiu uma pequena escadaria e abriu a porta de um quarto amplo e mobiliado. – Que estranho. Pensava ter arruinado este cômodo junto com o resto da casa.

– Pedi a Sue que viesse arrumá-lo esta manhã – Rosalie disse.

– Obrigado. – Emmett apontou a janela. – Há uma linda vista do jardim. De fato, a larga janela dava para os fundos das casas da rua. O jardim do senador Swan podia ser visto sem obstruções, uma comodidade que Edward achou conveniente.

– Excelente. Ficarei com ele.

– É perfeito. – Rosalie bateu palmas novamente. – Adoro quando tudo dá certo. – Ela tocou o braço de Emmett. – Você precisa de dinheiro, o sr. Cullem necessita de um lar, e nós queremos que continue a ser nosso vizinho. É como montar um quebra-cabeça.

– Não me interesso por esse tipo de quebra-cabeça – Emmett alegou e retirou-se. Rosalie o seguiu, tentando conversar, enquanto ele respondia com indiferença. Edward e Isabella ficaram sozinhos.

– É bem simples. Seremos vizinhos – ela concluiu, um tanto nervosa. – Que conveniente. Mostrava-se tão óbvio?, Edward perguntou-se.

– Conveniente em que sentido?

– Terá acesso a minha irmã todos os dias. A maioria dos homens precisa percorrer longas distâncias para cortejá-la.

– Acredita que escolhi morar aqui para cortejar sua irmã?

– O senhor não seria o primeiro. A verdade era que a possibilidade nem sequer passara pela mente de Edward. Rosalie Swan era belíssima, tal qual a Vênus de Milo do Louvre, mas ele não queria cortejar aquela estátua. Que a srta. Isabella pensasse o que quisesse. Em breve, descobriria os reais motivos de Edward.

– Preciso ir-me. Tenho de organizar minha mudança.

– Claro. Rosalie e eu temos compromissos também. É muito agradável morar neste bairro, mas há tantos mexericos quanto as reuniões políticas.

– E no Congresso também. – Edward abriu a porta. – Vamos. Vou acompanhá-las até sua casa. Galante de minha parte, não? Desviar dez passos de meu trajeto só para protegê-la. Após conversar alguns detalhes com Emmett, Edward saiu à rua e observou os arredores. A vizinhança pareceu-lhe de certa forma exótica, em comparação às cortes da Europa ou aos palácios de Oriente Médio. E os residentes de Georgetown, sem dúvida, deviam ser tão intrigantes quanto o bairro. Ele estava prestes a despedir-se das damas quando um mensageiro de bicicleta apareceu.– Soldado Clarence Sutherland a seu serviço – ele se apresentou. – Trago uma mensagem para a srta. Swan do tenente Black. A expressão de Isabella transformou-se. Ao aceitar o envelope, a pequena corruíra tornou-se um pássaro exuberante. Estava completamente encantada por Black e não sabia esconder o fato. Era uma pena, porque seria sua desgraça. Edward tentara preveni-la, mas Isabella não o escutara.

– Adeus, sr. Cullem – ela despediu-se, apressada. – Estou certa de que nos veremos outra vez. Vamos, Rosalie. Estaria Jacob Black interessado em Isabella?, Edward perguntou-se. Seria surpreendente. Era preciso certa sutileza para apreciar Isabella Edward houvesse subestimado o jovem tenente. Rosalie era, sem dúvida, uma beleza rara, mas seria preciso mais que um exuberante par de seios para atrair um homem longe dos macios lençóis de qual irmã Swan gostava? A pergunta perturbava Edward, enquanto observava as duas, o cisne e a corruíra, entrarem na residência do senador. E por que estava tão interessado em saber a resposta?


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews que recebi que postarei mais um capitulo muito obrigada a todas e obrigada Paulinha por comentar em minha humilde fic kkkkkkkkk **

* * *

><p>Tomada pela felicidade, Isabella mal sentiu o chão sob os pés quando subiu a escada da mansão em direção à sala. Apertou o envelope contra o peito e resistiu ao impulso de beijá-lo. Uma carta de Jacob Black. Rosalie apressava-se atrás da irmã.<p>

– Para que correr? Eu não a via se mover tão depressa desde o dia em que comeu moluscos na residência do embaixador espanhol. Ignorando a lembrança trágica da irmã, Isabella adentrou a confortável sala e sentou-se numa poltrona. Rosalie acomodou-se diante dela. – O que diz a carta? Mesmo sabendo que era Rosalie quem Jacob desejava, Isabella sentia as emoções renascerem. Por que tal fato não a fazia infeliz?

Porque seu pai ficaria feliz com aquele flerte, ela respondeu de pronto. A curiosidade de Rosalie parecia estranha, uma vez que ela sempre tratava seus pretendentes com desconsideração. Talvez agora fosse diferente. Rosalie talvez quisesse mesmo ser cortejada. De certa forma, Bella sentira-se desconfortável ante a fugidia atração que Jacob demonstrara no casamento. Não saberia como agir, caso ele a cortejasse. Observá-lo com Rosalie era mais fácil que ser objeto de seu desejo. Assim, ela não correria o risco de bancar a total reverência, abriu o envelope. Ignorou o suspiro impaciente de Rosalie, que pegou o bordado e começou, a trabalhar. Deus, aquele era o início de um romance! Sua irmã não podia ter mais respeito por um momento tão importante? Ou, ao menos, saboreá-lo? Nem sequer queria ficar a sós para sonhar?Não, como sempre, Rosalie deixava para Isabella a tarefa de pensar. Embora a carta fosse pessoal, Bella tinha o direito de lê-la. Ambas partilhavam tudo, criadas por um desfile de babás, tutores e mestres, elas buscavam refúgio na amizade fraterna. Órfãs de mãe e com um pai como Charlie Swan, aprenderam a se apoiar mutuamente. Isabella desdobrou a mensagem. O selo naval brilhava no cabeçalho do papel.

– Ele tem uma caligrafia perfeita – comentou, arrepiada. Parecia-lhe íntimo demais testemunhar uma faceta que Jacob ocultara até aquele momento.– Claro que tem – Rosalie afirmou. – Os oficiais são treinados para isso, não?Jacob provavelmente aprendera caligrafia antes de entrar para a Marinha, mas Isabella não mencionou o fato. Respirou fundo e começou a ler.– "Querida srta. Swan..." – Parou ao sentir o coração disparar. Ninguém jamais se dirigira a ela como "querida". – "Dizem que Helena de Tróia possuíra um rosto que lançara à água uma esquadra de mil navios. Ousaria afirmar que Rosalie de Georgetown é detentora de uma beleza capaz de lançar toda a esquadra dos Estados Unidos".Tão logo leu o nome da irmã, Isabella tornou-se uma máquina destituída de emoção. Todo o tempo soubera que o tenente queria Rosalie, mas, até pronunciar o nome estivera imaginando que as palavras ternas eram para alterar o tom de voz, continuou a ler. No entanto, dentro de si, tudo transformara-se em gelo.– "Meus pensamentos ocupam-se apenas da senhorita. Em meio ao cumprimento do dever, qualquer noção militar escapa de minha mente. Se pudesse me favorecer com uma mínima fração de sua admiração, eu seria o mais privilegiado dos homens".A medida que recitava as palavras, Bella olhava de quando em quando para a irmã. Rosalie assemelhava-se a uma deusa de outro mundo, um local proibido para feiúra e enfermidade. Os cachos loiros emolduravam a face de porcelana, que agora transmitia uma expressão de interesse polido. No entanto, continuava ocupada com o bordado.– "A senhorita tem meu coração, um cristal, em suas mãos..." – Isabella fitou as próprias mãos diminutas, sentindo as lágrimas ofuscarem-lhe a visão.– Que adorável. – Rosalie sorriu. – Que sincero e gentil. – Ela estranhou o semblante de Isabella. – Sente-se bem? Você me parece pálida, querida.– Estou bem. – Bella dobrou a carta com extremo cuidado.– De quem é mesmo esta mensagem? – Rosalie perguntou.– Pelo amor de Deus, Rosalie! Está tão habituada a ter os homens a seus pés que nem sequer consegue discerni-los? Talvez devêssemos criar um livro para registrar suas conquistas. Ou um mapa estratégico parecido com aquele que papai tem em seu estúdio...– Por favor, Bella. – Rosalie pegou o lenço e levou-o ao rosto. – Não foi minha intenção ser leviana. Por que está tão aborrecida? Você não é assim.– Desculpe-me. Eu não pretendia... Na verdade, pretendia, sim. Minha franqueza é a última de minhas qualidades. Rosalie, esqueceu-se mesmo de que homem acaba de oferecer-lhe a própria alma?– Foi o sr. Royce King ou o tenente Black. Ambos me pediram. Oh, você , Isabella sabia.– A carta é do tenente Black. – Ela jogou a mensagem no colo de Rosalie. – Tenente Jacob Black– Ah, sim. O homem de Anápolis.– O filho do vice-presidente.– Ele dança como um príncipe.– E escreve como um poeta. – Isabella levantou-se, agitada. – Não pode dispensá-lo. Rosalie. Agora não. Ele é muito... importante. – Ela quase disse "vulnerável", mas seria revelar demais. – Você escutou papai hoje de manhã. Uma aliança entre os Black significaria tudo para ele.– Tem razão. Mas estou tentando me lembrar por que devo me esforçar para agradar papai.– Rosalie!?– Fui maldosa, não? – Rosalie mergulhou num silêncio profundo e conteve a irritação. Enquanto elaborava a estratégia adequada, Rosalie devaneava entre a afeição e a total rebeldia. Porém, para ambas, o resultado seria o mesmo. O senador jamais fora cruel com as filhas, mas a remota civilidade com a qual as tratava possuía uma sutil crueldade.– Ele quer uma resposta – Rosalie avisou, indicando a carta. – Ele pediu, ou melhor, implorou por uma deixou o envelope de lado e pegou a agulha.– Lógico. Mas eu nunca poderia... Você me conhece, Isabella. Não tenho cabeça para coisas desse tipo. Preciso de você, querida. – Ela encarou a irmã, preocupada. – Faria essa gentileza?Isabella virou de costas a fim de esconder as emoções. Talvez devesse recusar. Não, nunca. Caso não escrevesse a resposta, Rosalie pediria a uma das secretárias do senador para fazê-lo. Anos atrás, Rosalie enviara um inescrupuloso criado para dispensar um admirador, e a história acabou sendo publicada no Post. Isabella não suportaria ver Jacob Black sendo tratado dessa maneira. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia ter raiva dele. Afinal, seria o mesmo que odiar as folhas de outono que forravam as ruas de Georgetown.– E o que quer que eu diga?– Diga-lhe quão encantada fiquei ao ler sua carta. Diga-lhe que compartilho dos mesmo sentimentos. Mas é mentira. Rosalie. Ou não é?– Não sei. Mas, como você disse, é importante para papai. Imagine quão feliz ele ficará quando souber que conquistei o coração do tenente Blok.– Black, – Isabella suportaria vê-lo casar-se com Rosalie? – E o que pretende fazer com o coração dele? Acrescentá-lo a sua coleção?– Isabella, sabe que não sou capaz disso. Estou pensando em papai, e você deveria fazer o mesmo.– Acredite-me, Rosalie, também estou pensando em papai.– Então, responda a carta. Por favor.– Certo. Mas só se me disser o que devo escrever.– Oh, como eu gostaria de ter sua mente para palavras e parágrafos! Dirá o que é correto, querida. Tenho certeza disso. Você sempre o faz. – Rosalie abraçou Isabella e retirou-se.

Agora sozinha, Bella ponderou acerca das opções. Não tinha nenhuma, na verdade. Só existia uma pessoa capaz de enviar a resposta de maneira discreta. Mesmo contra a vontade, a lembrança da noite anterior invadiu seus pensamentos. Era algo que Edward Cullem dissera... Por que a linguagem popular utiliza o termo "cair de quatro" para descrever a paixão'? Quando se apaixonar de verdade, vai saber. Aliás, irá chorar ao não chorou, contudo, sentia-se à beira das lágrimas. Talvez fosse isso que o sr. Cullem tentara lhe como ele poderia saber?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Olá meninas lindas do meu coração vocês foram tão legais em comentar que vou postar dois capitulos seguidos, sobre os erros de formatação realmente não foi minha culpa eu revisei todo o texto antes de postar mas na hora da postagem algo deu errado então me desculpem ok este eu revisei DUAS vezes espero que fique do jeito que escrevi bom chega de falar e vamos ao capitulo alguns segredos serão revelados kkkkkkk bjks_**

* * *

><p>O rosto do professor Emmett ficou vermelho quando ele ergueu uma das alças do baú.<p>

– O que há aqui dentro, Cullem? – ele resmungou. – Usa pedras para fazer os esboços da legislação?  
>Carregando a outra extremidade do baú, Edward dirigiu-se a seu novo aposento.<p>

– O de sempre – respondeu. – Fui informado de que haveria várias reuniões neste outono, portanto, vim preparado. – Ao depositar o baú no chão, ele abriu a pesada tampa. No mesmo instante, livros caíram a seus pés.

– Tive de fazer as malas às pressas.

– Sem dúvida é um cavalheiro do Sul. Um Cullem legítimo – Emmett comentou. – Não deveria ter servos a seus dispor?

Edward não gostou do tom sarcástico do professor.

– Claro. Mas hoje de manhã bati tanto em meus negros que eles não puderam trabalhar.

– Suponho que deva estar cansado de ser visto como um preguiçoso privilegiado com nada melhor a fazer além de ficar sentado à varanda, vendo sua riqueza proliferar.

– Meu amigo, se eu fosse um preguiçoso privilegiado, por que eu viria à capital para me hospedar com um nortista mal vestido, preconceituoso e que acha a vida no Sul fácil e sem importância?

Emmett piscou, assustado, tirou os óculos do bolso e observou a própria aparência. Ajeitou a camisa e, ao colocar n mão no bolso, puxou um relógio de ouro.

– Estive procurando meu relógio – ele exclamou, rindo. – Deus, não pode ser mais de três horas. Ainda nem almocei. – Emmett guardou o relógio. – Peço desculpas, Cullem

– Desculpas aceitas.

– Ótimo. Sou um homem tolerante. E tenho algumas fraquezas. - Edward pensou na desordem da casa, nas infindáveis invenções que cobriam mesas e tapetes, nas caixas de gelo repletas de experimentos e no lavatório atulhado de tubos de ensaio e potes. Ele até descobrira um rato branco morando num pequeno labirinto sobre o  
>mantel da lareira.<p>

– Já notei.

– Alguém bate à porta – Emmett comentou ao escutar a pesada argola de metal. – Vou atender. – Ao sair, o professor tropeçou no tapete.

Edward suspirou, resignado. Dentre suas próprias fraquezas, a limpeza e a ordem imperavam. Porém, teria de confinar tais preferências àquele quarto e simplesmente fechar os olhos para o resto.

Ao escutar vozes no andar inferior, ele dirigiu-se à escada a fim de verificar quem havia chegado. Era Isabella Swan.

Ela usava o mesmo vestido marrom daquela manhã, mas sua atitude mudara. Isabella mostrara-se divertida, quase zombeteira, quando a irmã o apresentara ao professor. E, ao receber a carta do tenente Black, o rosto se iluminara como o sol do meio dia.

Agora, no entanto, ela parecia um pequeno pássaro negro, assustado e vulnerável.

Edward perguntou-se qual seria o problema.  
>– Olá, srta. Isabella – ele a cumprimentou, descendo a escada. – Acabo de me mudar.<br>Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de aflição.

– Que bom, sr. Cullem. Espero que se sinta confortável aqui.

– Venha me ajudar a desfazer as malas.

– Não farei nada...  
>– Claro que fará. – Ignorando o decoro, Edward segurou-a pela mão e guiou-a até os aposentos. – Emmett estava me ajudando, mas não confio em sua capacidade de organização.<p>

– Não levou muito tempo para notar essa característica, pelo que vejo. – Isabella parou e pegou uma pilha de livros para arrumá-los na estante. Cuidadosa, ordenou-os em ordem alfabética.

– A República de Platão – murmurou. – Não via uma cópia desta há anos.

– A maioria das pessoas que conheço nunca viu sequer uma cópia – Edward  
>comentou.<p>

– São Tomas de Aquino, Rousseau, Francis Bacon... – ela listava as obras, incrédula.

– Por que parece tão surpresa? – Edward perguntou.

– É absurdo que um homem do campo possa ler?

– Que ele possa ler, não é absurdo. Mas que ele realmente o faça, é. Por favor, perdoe minha franqueza, mas o fato é que os legisladores do campo nunca me pareceram adeptos de estudos profundos.

– Não?

– Estão mais preocupados em aprovar leis que os beneficiem.  
>O objetivo de Edward no Congresso não era diferente, contudo, tinha de ser cauteloso ao revelar isso.<p>

– Todos na capital concordam com você? E seu pai? Isabella terminou a arrumação, agora mais agitada.

– Se quer saber, meu pai e eu não partilhamos o mesmo ponto de vista político. Imagino que irá pedir o apoio do senador para a ferrovia de Chesapeake, não?

– Por que imagina isso?

– Meu pai é senador desde que nasci. Aprendi uma coisa ou duas a respeito da política. Os congressistas do Sul querem expandir a ferrovia para obter prosperidade. E seria muito conveniente para os proprietários de terras e companhias ferroviárias fazer com que o governo custeie tudo isso.

– Srta. Swan, não vim para cá devido a minha conveniência. – Edward ocupou-se com papéis e documentos sobre a escrivaninha.

Engajar-se na política fora uma péssima idéia, mas não havia espaço para  
>arrependimento. Eleger-se foi absolutamente fácil. Era um Cullem, e havia um membro da família no Congresso desde que a Constituição havia sido ratificada. No entanto, se seus colegas legisladores possuíssem a mesma opinião de Isabella, teria mais trabalho do que imaginara.<p>

– Por que veio para cá? – ela perguntou.

Para reparar o que não podia ser reparado, Edward pensou. Redenção seria pedir demais.

– Para representar meu distrito – ele mentiu. Bella riu, descontraída.

– Se seu distrito é composto de brancos milionários, eu acredito em sua resposta.

Oh, o Alcorão! – ela exclamou, perdendo o interesse na conversa para admirar o volume marroquino. – Alguns dos astrônomos mais brilhantes da história eram muçulmanos. Qual é este?

Jamie não respondeu. Calmamente, observou-a folhear o livro ilustrado. De  
>repente, as faces tomaram-se rubras. Um brilho de fascinação cintilou nos olhos castanhos e, em seguida, ela fechou o livro.<p>

– Este é o Kama Sutra de Vatsayayana – Edward explicou, encantado com a reação de Isabella.

– Um texto hindu do século três a respeito da arte do amor. – Ele pegou o volume e apreciou alguma páginas.

Como seria mostrar a Isabella Swan os deleites daquelas intrincadas ilustrações?Sorrindo, Edward colocou o livro na prateleira e pegou outro.

– O Jardim Perfumado é também um manual árabe de erotologia. Quer o livro emprestado, srta. Swan?

– É repugnante.

– A senhorita não pode dispensar um texto clássico.

– Eu disse que o senhor é repugnante, não o texto.

– É sempre tão encantadora com seus vizinhos?

– Não sou encantadora com ninguém. – Ela arrumou o volume na estante e pegou outro. – Mas acho que já notou. – Sem querer o livro escalpou-lhe das mãos, tombando sobre o pé direito.

– Está tudo bem? – Edward apressou-se. – Seu pé...

– Estou ótima. – O rosto de Isabella ficou pálido de dor.

Cedendo ao impulso de tocá-la, Edward acariciou o braço delicado.

– Não devia tomar liberdades comigo, senhor. É indecoroso.

– Eu raramente me preocupo com improbidades. – Os lábios de Isabella, ele notou, eram lindos quando não demonstravam desagrado.

Ela recuou um passo, voltando a atenção aos livros.

– Este foi escrito em grego.

– É esse o significado destes símbolos? – Edward fingiu espanto. – Achei que fosse álgebra.

– Estou sendo terrivelmente desagradável, não? – Isabella perguntou, constrangida.

– Desagradável, sim. Terrivelmente, não.

– Mereço seu sarcasmo.

– Merece uma surra. - Ele riu ao ver a expressão de choque. – E eu adoraria  
>administrar tal punição. No entanto, está fazendo um trabalho tão bom organizando meus livros que lhe darei apenas um conselho. Tente, se puder, reprimir seus comentários maldosos acerca de meu intelecto.<p>

Um cartão amarelo tombou de um livro sobre cavalos. Isabella recolheu-o.

– Uma fotografia. É sua?

Aflito, Edward pegou o retrato, incomodado por revelar uma parte tão íntima de sua vida.

– Sim.

– Quem é? – Aproximando-se, ela estudou o retrato de um homem moreno, sem dúvida de origem africana, ele usava roupas de um jóquei profissional e segurava uma taça.

– O melhor jóquei do país. O retrato foi feito em Saratoga Springs. – Cheio de orgulho, Edward ajeitou a fotografia numa das prateleiras. – Ele se chama... chamava-se Laurent Cullem. Era meu meio-irmão.

Isabella não desfaleceu de susto. Ao contrário, ela o fitou com tamanha  
>compreensão que Edward sentiu-se gratificado.<p>

– Entendo. O que houve com ele, sr. Cullem?

Ele ponderou acerca do que lhe contar. Poderia dizer que Laurent, sendo dezessete anos mais velho, criara Edward desde menino? Que Laurent havia sido mais que um pai? Que Laurent era a razão de Edward ter ingressado no serviço público?

Edward e Laurent haviam viajado até o Oriente Médio a fim de viver aventuras e adquirir cavalos de raça para Albion. Oh, como desejaria voltar no tempo, deixar Laurent em segurança com a esposa, Emily, na fazenda de King's Creek. Mas Edward insistira para ele acompanhá-lo. O que ocorrera a Laurent naquela malfadada viagem o assombrava até hoje.

– Ele morreu no além-mar – respondeu, sem entrar, em detalhes. Não queria  
>rememorar o doloroso episódio muito menos diante daquela estranha mulher que parecia enxergar-lhe a alma.<p>

– Lamento muitíssimo. Deve sentir saudade dele.

– Sinto mesmo. – Para mudar de assunto, Edward perguntou:

– O que seu tenente tinha a dizer?

– Ele quer se corresponder – Isabella contou, infeliz.

– Mas não é isso que...

– Com minha irmã. – Ela alinhou os livros na prateleira com obsessiva precisão. – Eu lhe disse ontem que estou acostumada ao sucesso de Rosalie. Mas o que me perturba...

– O que a perturba?

– Ela me pediu para redigir a resposta. Minha irmã não gosta de escrever.  
>Agora Edward compreendia tudo. Sabia por que Isabella estava tão aborrecida e talvez até ressentida com a irmã.<p>

– Suponho que seja excelente na arte da escrita.

– Não seria a primeira vez que a favoreço dessa maneira.

– Pode se recusar a fazê-lo.

– Sim, mas...  
>– Por que não se recusa?<p>

– Não quero magoar o tenente. É um homem bom e sincero.  
>Edward resistiu à vontade de dizer-lhe quão fútil era o homem que valorizava a beleza ao invés da substância. Porém, ao estudar a paixão naqueles olhos, preferiu poupar a aliada em potencial.<p>

– Não vejo nada de errado em cuidar da correspondência de sua irmã. Apenas tenha certeza de que está ciente dos riscos.

– Que riscos?

– Amargura e dor – ele afirmou, convicto

– Eu sei. Entendo os riscos. Não se pode forçar uma pessoa a amar. E, acredite, sr. Cullem, estou muito ciente de minhas limitações. Edward ficou compadecido.

– Por que não desce até o estúdio para começar a carta? Posso terminar a arrumação sozinho.

– Certo. Prometi ao professor que faria alguns cálculos para ele. – Isabella verificou os livros novamente, e deteve-se no exótico Kama Sutra.

Maravilhado, Edward acariciou a face ruborizada.

– Homens que redigem leis como amantes não são incompatíveis, sabia? Aliás, uma coisa leva à outra.

Isabella afastou-se.

– Tenho trabalho a fazer.

Sorrindo, ele a viu retirar-se. Não esperava divertir-se tanto durante sua estada na capital. A única meta era introduzir uma legislação que protegesse o legado de Laurent.  
>Mas as filhas de Charlie Swan tornaram-se uma agradável surpresa. Rosalie era linda como uma canção, mas não o interessava tanto quanto Isabella. Temperamental e bem articulada, ela jamais seria a beldade do baile. Ainda assim, a mulher possuía a intrigante combinação entre idealismo e irracionabilidade.<p>

Enquanto guardava seus pertences, Edward se viu distraído, pensando em Isabella sozinha no estúdio de Emmett, realizando tarefas mais atraentes que bordados. O estúdio do professor ocupava boa parte do pavimento principal. Livros, revistas e manuscritos preenchiam cada superfície disponível e amontoavam-se em estantes. Havia dezenas de invenções que Edward jamais vira. Suspeitava, na verdade, que muitas delas só  
>funcionavam em teoria. Mas aquele cômodo representava um parque de diversões para uma mente inquisitiva.<p>

Isabella achava-se sentada à escrivaninha, segurando a pena e com uma expressão de desespero no rosto. De tão absorvida na escrita, ela não o vira chegar. Porém, observá-la causou um efeito estranho em Edward.  
>De repente, Isabella não era mais um divertimento ou um contato necessário para cair nas graças do senador. Tratava-se de uma mulher com sentimentos, segredos e sonhos particulares.<br>A curiosidade a respeito dela aumentou. Desde os cabelos maltratados às roupas fora de moda, Isabella o intrigava sobremaneira. Edward queria fazer parte do mundo dela... justamente porque ela insistia em expulsá-lo.

– Ainda trabalhando? – perguntou ao adentrar o estúdio.

Isabella cobriu o papel com as mãos.

– Não sabia que estava sendo vigiada.

– Não está. Mas cansei de desfazer as malas e vim perguntar-lhe se gostaria de passear comigo.

– Não, obrigada.

– Eu a ofendi, por acaso? – Edward fingiu mágoa e virou-se para apreciar um quadro na parede.  
>Através do reflexo do vidro, notou que ela escondia alguns papéis sob o mataborrão de couro da escrivaninha. Deviam ser segredos ou anotações acerca das maluquices de Emmett, Edward especulou.<p>

– Onde está o professor? – perguntou, sem se virar.

– Foi ao laboratório trabalhar na subdivisão do arco. Edward fingiu entender aquela resposta.

– Eu apenas convidei-a para uma caminhada, não um passeio de carruagem. – Tais passeios em geral acabavam em escândalo. Muitas jovens arruinavam a reputação após uma volta secreta de carruagem.

– Não gosto de caminhadas, tampouco de companhia.

– Por que não?

– Tenho pouco a dizer.

– Então, não precisa dizer nada. – Ele aproximou-se, sorrindo. – Será meu o trabalho falar.

– Que bênção.

Lembrando-se da reação de Isabella ao ser tocada, Edward acariciou-lhe a nuca.  
>– Posso ser muito divertido, se me der uma chance. Ela teve um sobressalto, como ele havia previsto.<p>

– E por que eu lhe daria uma chance?

– Porque nunca conheceu alguém que já viu as pirâmides do Egito.

– Oh, é mesmo? – Isabella afastou a cadeira. Ele se inclinou sobre a escrivaninha.

– E também o Taj Mahal, o Vaticano e Versalhes.

– Sempre quis visitar o Vaticano... A porta da entrada se abriu.

– Olá? – Rosalie chamou.

Edward blasfemou em voz baixa. Que lástima! Estava prestes a quebrar a fachada puritana de Isabella.

– No estúdio – Bella avisou a irmã. – Rosalie talvez queira passear com o senhor.

– Não convidei Rosalie.

– Pois deveria.

– Por quê?

– Porque é uma rara oportunidade. Todos querem Rosalie.

– Todos me querem para quê? – Rosalie adentrou a sala, radiante como sempre. Do bolso da saia, tirou algumas sementes para alimentar o rato.

– O sr. Cullem quer passear, e eu sugeri que a convidasse.

– Aceitaria com prazer, não é, sr. Sócrates? – O rato a encarava, quase imóvel. – Aliás, podemos postar a carta juntos. – Rosalie fitou Isabella. – Já está pronta?

– Quase.

– Que bom. – Rosalie explicou a Edward: – Isabella tem facilidade com as palavras. Ela sempre cuida de minha correspondência.

– Que sorte ter uma irmã no papel de Cyrano de Bergerac de Georgetown.  
>Isabella somente o fitou, calada.<p>

– Papai ficará tão feliz – Rosalie comentou. – Que idéia maravilhosa você teve, Isabella.

– Não foi... Oh, esqueça.

– Devo inventar afeição onde não sinto nenhuma – Rosalie contou, suspirando. – Papai espera isso de mim.

Fascinante, Edward pensou. Ela era indiferente tanto a Black quanto ao que a irmã sentia pelo tenente.

– Você nem conhece o tenente Black direito. Como pode ter certeza de que não irá nutrir uma feição legítima? – Isabella perguntou, um tanto exasperada.

– Bem pensado. Devo tentar com esmero. A carta ficou bonita?  
>Isabella mordeu o lábio e não respondeu.<p>

Uma estranha caixa de madeira pregada à parede estremeceu e, em seguida, emitiu um som estridente. Edward pulou de susto. No mesmo instante, aproximou-se do objeto e  
>levou a mão à cintura a fim de puxar a pistola. Não portava uma arma desde a revolução de Andorra, mas agora desejava ter uma. A sala inteira parecia vibrar devido ao som ensurdecedor da engenhoca.<p>

– Eu atendo. – Com uma expressão de puro deleite, Rosalie colou os fartos seios à maquina. – É Rosalie Swan – gritou no cone que se achava conectado à caixa.

Em princípio, Edward supusera que a mulher pecava por pura falta de atrativos intelectuais, mas, naquele instante, concluiu que era insana. Isabella não se mostrou perturbada com o comportamento da irmã. Uma voz ecoou no interior da máquina.

– É melhor não tocar em nada – dizia a voz. – E não se atreva a alimentar Sócrates. Ele está submetido a uma dieta especial.

– O que diabos é isso? – Edward perguntou, assustado.

– É o professor Emmett. – Isabella riu. – Não reconhece sua voz?

– Estou ligando para dizer que não estarei em casa até a hora do jantar – a  
>engenhoca anunciou.<br>Sim, aquela voz sombria era de Emmett.

– Onde ele está? – Edward aproximou-se da caixa e espiou dentro do cone. – Disse-me que Emmett encontrava-se no laboratório.

– É verdade. O professor está na Universidade. Ele transmite sua voz através deste invento.

As duas irmãs começaram a rir.

– Confesso que tive a mesma reação quando vi um telefone funcionar pela primeira vez – Rosalie contou.

– Isto é um telefone?

– É, sim – Bella confirmou.  
>– Já ouvi falar dele. – Edward ficou maravilhado. Era impressionante pensar que a voz de Emmett podia atravessar quilômetros de distância. – Nunca tinha visto um telefone. É útil?<p>

De repente, Isabella o presenteou com o mais belo dos sorrisos.

– Semana passada, telefonamos para a Casa Branca. O assessor do presidente ficou tão apavorado que jurou ter ouvido o murmúrio de um fantasma na Sala Oval.

– Mas é o primeiro dia do sr. Cullem – Rosalie gritou no telefone. – Não pode  
>abandonar seu hóspede.<p>

– Ele não é um hóspede. E um inquilino. Cullem já é adulto e sabe se alimentar sozinho.

– Darei a ele o recado. – O rosto de Rosalie enrubesceu. Ela realmente estava apaixonada pelo professor, Edward refletiu. Oh, o senador não iria gostar nada daquilo.

– Não se preocupe comigo – Edward gritou no cone,  
>– Olá, Cullem. Não estava preocupado. Vou finalizar a transmissão. Não mexam em nada no estúdio.<p>

O professor era mesmo excêntrico. Que companhia peculiar Edward havia encontrado duas irmãs solteironas e seu vizinho esquisito.

Isabella gritou algumas frases incompreensíveis para o invento, e Emmett  
>respondeu, Ela, na mesma hora, fez anotações num bloco de papel.<br>Quando a transmissão acabou, uma criada apareceu, mostrando-se um tanto  
>nervosa.<p>

– Há um demônio dentro desta máquina. Tenho certeza. O pai das senhoritas pediu-me que viesse chamá-las para o chá.

– Oh, obrigada, Sue. – Rosalie e a criada retiraram-se. Antes que Isabella pudesse sair, Edward bloqueou-lhe a passagem.

– Ainda não tomei meu chá – ele murmurou.

– O professor mantém um pote de chá bem ali. – Ela indicou uma mesa. – Perto do arsênico. Ele tem um criado que cuida de tudo na casa. Ainda não conheceu Eric York?

– Na verdade, eu esperava...

– Sei o que esperava, sir. Caso não tenha notado, não sou idiota. – Ela empurrou Edward e passou. – Poderá conhecer meu pai quando chegar a hora. Mas não espere que eu facilite a apresentação.

Rindo, Edward ajudou-a com o xale. Tão logo tocou-lhe os ombros, um inconfundível calor dominou a ambos. Pelo olhar assustado de Isabella, pôde jurar que ela sentira a mesma sensação.

– De fato, nada será fácil de obter com a senhorita.

Depois de vê-la sair, ele voltou ao estúdio e estudou o telefone na parede, com um misto de surpresa e desconfiança. Se era possível comunicar-se com alguém do outro lado da cidade, por que não fazer o mesmo a uma distância ainda maior? Ou em outro país?

Edward conversaria com o professor a esse respeito. Aquela invenção representava um rentável investimento.

Quando se dirigiu á porta do estúdio, reparou nos escritos de Isabella que ainda permaneciam sobre a escrivaninha. Havia cálculos de tidos os tipos. Sem dúvida, a mulher era, no mínimo, bizarra.

Sob as fórmulas, jazia a carta que ela escrevera em nome da irmã para o tenente Jacob Black.  
>Caro tenente, foi-me agradável ler sua carta, e estou ansiosa para receber a próxima...<br>Tal qual a atitude de Rosalie, a resposta transmitia indiferença e polidez. Rosalie Swan oferecia-se como instrumento político para o pai. Ambas as irmãs pareciam preocupadas em agradar o senador através do filho do vice-presidente.  
>Edward ponderou acerca da situação. De súbito, notou as páginas escondidas sob o mata-borrão. Decidiu investigar.<p>

Certa vez, fora um homem honrado. Mas tal dignidade falecera no passado. Não teve o menor pudor quanto à vontade de ler aquelas páginas, tampouco sentiu-se constrangido ao servir-se de uísque e acender um charuto.^ Então, sentou-se perto da janela para ler a correspondência pessoal de Isabella Swan.

Querido tenente Butler...  
>Ele leu o início com voraz curiosidade. Porém, à medida que continuava, as<br>palavras começaram a envolvê-lo. Não eram cálculos avançados para as invenções de Emmett, como Edward suspeitara. Em suas mãos, havia algo muito mais comprometedor.  
>Eram os segredos do coração de Isabella.<p>

Tratava-se de uma carta de amor ao enfadonho Jacob Black. Ela devia estar  
>preparando-se para escrever a resposta quando a verdade veio à tona. Por isso, escondera a carta.<p>

Quando sua mensagem chegou, vivi um, segundo nascer do sol... Só de saber que se encontra em algum lugar no mundo, sinto o calor me aquecer neste dia frio de outono. Minha alegria ao receber sua carta somente pode ser superada pelo êxtase de dançar em seus braços...

A inveja queimava a alma de Edward. Ser objeto de tamanha devoção existia apenas em sonhos. Jamais pensara que fosse possível.  
>Ele pediu mais uísque, o qual foi trazido por um criado tão descuidado quanto Emmett. Edward lembrou-se de que ele se chamava York, o único servo capaz de trabalhar para o professor atrapalhado.<p>

– Deixe a garrafa – Edward ordenou e voltou à leitura.  
>Isabella Swan escrevia do mesmo jeito que fazia todo o resto. Com clareza, precisão e uma honestidade que beirava a poesia, ela revelava a Black os efeitos que a carta estúpida do tenente lhe causara.<p>

Quando penso em você, meu coração canta com doçura, e vejo-me a contar os dias até que possamos nos encontrar novamente. Suas palavras tocaram minhas partes mais profundas, despertando a paixão adormecida...

Alguém, em algum lugar, devia ter dito a ela que não era adequado a uma dama descrever aquele tipo de calor, mas Isabella Swan o fizera.  
>Embora Edward não a conhecesse bem, sabia que a srta. Swan era uma mulher de inúmeros talentos. No entanto, ela mostrava-se cega em se tratando de assuntos do coração. A sinceridade explícita o envolveu com ternura.<p>

Você ilumina meu mundo como o brilho da Lua numa noite clara de verão. É o tesouro mais precioso...

Edward despejou mais uísque no copo. A bebida surtiu um efeito rápido,  
>confundindo-lhe os pensamentos. Isabella escrevia como Walt Whitman! E estava apaixonada por Jacob Black, um homem vazio que se encantara por Rosalie; um homem que não entenderia palavras ternas como "a sombria floresta de minha imaginação" ou "a doce agonia que consome o centro de meu ser".<p>

O que mais perturbou Edward foi a paixão descrita naquelas páginas. Isabella não oferecia declarações pueris, mas sim a experiência física e emocionai dos sentimentos. Ao terminar a leitura, Edward até sentiu-se meio apaixonado por ela.

Não acreditava no amor desde que a traição de uma mulher quase lhe custara a vida. Durante aquela famigerada viagem que fizera com Laurent, Edward entregara o próprio coração a uma princesa do tradicional principado de Khayrat. Ela se chamava Irina.

Ainda hoje, podia sentir o perfume de jasmim e o brilho de paixão nos lindos olhos negros. Ele mergulhara no romance sem considerar as conseqüências... até ser tarde demais. Até que Laurent morrera em seu lugar.  
>O que Edward aprendera era que o amor significava dor, perigo e morte, não aquele júbilo corroborado por ingênua exuberância que Isabella descrevia. Tomado pela lembrança do amor puro, ele bebeu mais uísque.<p>

No fim da carta, Isabella não assinara o próprio nome. Escrevera apenas: De seu verdadeiro amor.

Sentindo o vazio dentro de si dominá-lo, Edward levantou-se, vagou pelo estúdio e ofereceu algumas migalhas de pão ao rato branco.

– O que significa tudo isso, Sócrates? – perguntou ao roedor. – E o que devemos fazer? Conseguiremos transformar essa pequena desajustada num objeto de desejo?

– Deseja algo mais, sir? – Eric York perguntou à porta do estúdio.  
>Após o décimo copo de uísque, Edward achou graça em tudo. Infelizmente, a<br>embriaguez também despertou seu lado malicioso.

– Desejo, sim, York.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer com o segredo mais precioso de uma dama: tirar  
>vantagem da situação. Edward dobrou as páginas, colocou-as num envelope e selou-o. Em seguida, escreveu o destinatário.<p>

– Leve esta mensagem ao tenente Jacob Black


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que gostem agora começa o envolvimento entre a Bella e o Edward e logo vcs vão descobrir sobre o passado sombrio de Edward Cullem, então não esqueçam de ler e comentar bjkas**

* * *

><p>Isabella bateu à porta pela terceira vez e esperou. O sol começava a se pôr na rua Dumbarton. A forte tonalidade azulada do leste já dava à luz Vênus, Antares e o coração de Escorpião.O ar fresco de outono sempre lhe trazia aquela antiga sensação de nostalgia em relação aos tempos de colégio, quando recebera permissão para assistir às aulas da universidade. Tais dias se foram, como as folhas secas que caíam das á outro lado da rua, a cortina da sra. Vandivert se abriu, e Bella acenou. Ela sempre a cumprimentava, mas a mexeriqueira nunca correspondia. As filhas do senador já eram conhecidas em toda a vizinhança por causa do comportamento alheio aos padrões sociais.<p>

– Ah, chega – murmurou e abriu a porta da velha residência. – Olá?Ninguém respondeu.– Professor Mc Cartey?Silêncio total. Ele ainda devia estar no laboratório, pensou.

– Sr. Cullem?Nada. Mas, de repente, Isabella escutou um ruído. Intrigada, subiu a escadaria, em direção ao estúdio.A bem da verdade, sentia-se mais à vontade na casa do professor que na residência do pai. De certa forma, a anarquia generalizada não ofendia sua necessidade de precisão e ordem. Por mais desastrada que fosse, ali tais defeitos não importavam.

– Olá? – chamou novamente. – Há alguém... Oh! – À porta do estúdio, Isabella se viu face a face com Edward Cullem. No entanto, ele parecia... cabelos estavam em desalinho, o nó da gravata encontrava-se solto e a camisa, desabotoada até a altura do tórax, Era a primeira vez que Isabella olhava para o peito de um homem. Um calor repentino aqueceu-lhe o atordoada, reparou que ele segurava um charuto na mão esquerda e tinha um rato branco sobre o ombro.

– Seja bem-vinda, minha cara. Sócrates e eu precisamos de companhia. Não é, colega? – Com espantosa gentileza, ele acariciou o rato.  
>– Sente-se bem, sr. Cullem?– Estou muito bêbado, srta. Swau.. Swae. – Ele riu. – Bella. Não vai se importar se eu chamá-la de Bella.<p>

– Não vou?Ele voltou ao estúdio e devolveu Sócrates ao labirinto.

– Por favor, entre. Lamento não tê-la escutado bater. Devo ter cochilado. – Edward estudou o charuto, como se não soubesse que o estava fumando. Então, pegou a garrafa de uísque e examinou-a.

– Aceita um gole?

– Não, obrigada. Não costumo beber.

– Fala como uma verdadeira dama. – Edward virou a garrafa e tomou o resto do lí , o que havia de errado com ela? Só de observá-lo naquele estado deplorável, as imagens do Kama Sutra surgiam-lhe à mente.

– Os homens da família Cullem são adeptos da beberagem – ele explicou.

– Parabéns.

– Acredite-me, não estou me gabando. Para dizer a verdade, beber nunca nos fez nenhum bem. Meu primo Hunter, da Califórnia, largou a garrafa e hoje é um novo homem.

– Não seria melhor fazer o mesmo? Tornar-se um novo homem?

– Por quê? É só o que preciso fazer para me tomar um homem velho.

– Sua ambição me impressiona –Isabella ironizou. – Talvez devesse beber mais depressa. Assim, morreria logo e nos livraria de sua presença.

– É pena que não seja remunerada pelo sarcasmo, Bella querida. Ficaria rica. Ela odiava o jeito que Cullem dizia Bella querida. Parecia-se com um ator de melodrama.

– E mesmo? Não vejo mérito nisso.

– Voltaire fez sua carreira com o sarcasmo. E o sr. Mark Twain está enriquecendo. Isabella sentiu-se agitada por estar a sós com ele, que se comportava de maneira displicente e embriagada.

– Vim até aqui porque esqueci de postar a carta que escrevi hoje cedo.

– Não se incomode. Já a enviei. Pedi a Meeks que o fizesse há umas duas horas.

– Foi muito gentil de sua parte. – Bella aproximou-se da escrivaninha.

– Então, vou recolher o resto da papelada e... – Ela parou de sorrir. – Que estranho. Deixei algo sob o mata-borrão que desapareceu.

– Já lhe disse. Postei a carta.

Ela não entendeu. Havia escrito um bilhete inofensivo e reticente a Jacob Black em nome de Rosalie. Então, onde estava a outra carta, na qual revelava os segredos mais íntimos? A confissão que nunca deveria ter escrito?De súbito, Isabella caiu em si.

– Quer dizer que postou a carta que estava sob o mata-borrão? – perguntou, petrificada.

– Refere-se ao texto repleto de declarações temas e propostas passionais?

- Sim, postei esta carta. E não precisa me agradecer.

– O senhor a leu?

– De fato, li. – Ele sorriu, satisfeito. – Quem poderia imaginar que há tanta paixão dentro de si mesma, Bella? Black ficará surpreso. Eu fiquei. Atemorizada, ela correu à porta.

– Temos de interceptar aquela carta. Edward a segurou.

– Tarde demais. Black já deve estar com o envelope nas mãos.

– Aquela carta não estava endereçada a ninguém mais, a não ser a mim mesma. – Isabella sentiu a fúria dominá-la. – Nem ao tenente Black, muito menos ao senhor!

– Mas começou a carta com "Meu caro tenente Jacob". Ou seria, "Meu adorado"? Não importa. O fato é que a versão mais curta era enfadonha demais. Portanto, joguei-a no estava mentindo. Tinha de estar. Somente um safardana poderia ler a correspondência alheia. Mas a expressão zombeteira de Edward Cullem lhe dizia o contrário.

– Por que, em nome do que há de mais decente, o senhor faria algo tão desprezível?

– Acaba de responder à pergunta, querida. Não sou decente. Lentamente, Isabella sentou-se numa cadeira. As frases que compuseram a secreta admiração salpicavam em sua mente. Pusera o próprio coração na carta e aquele homem horrível a enviara ao tenente.

– Sente-se bem? – Edward perguntou. – Parece um tanto pálida.

– Perdoe-me – Isabella retrucou. – é que nunca ninguém fez algo tão cruel contra mim.

– Não fiz nada cruel. Você me disse que estava apaixonada pelo homem. Black, sendo um abestalhado, caiu de amores por sua irmã, que, é claro, não tem o menor interesse nele. Portanto, o tenente precisa aprender a amar a irmã certa. E a melhor maneira de fazê-lo enxergar a realidade foi enviando-lhe aquela linda carta.

– Não era minha.

– Você a escreveu. – A cada frase, ele se aproximava de Isabella até praticamente colar-se a ela. Os olhos de Edward Cullem pareciam sugá-la, e os lábios transmitiam promessas sensuais.

– Sim, foi tolice escrever aquela carta, mas ele esperava notícias de Rosalie.

– Ela seria capaz de entediar até mesmo Black. - disse ele

– E qual é o papel do senhor nesta intriga?

– Zelar pelo bem-estar dos cidadãos é dever de um congressista. Então, Edward ajoelhou-se e segurou a mão de Isabella. Ele cheirava a uísque e charuto, mas, por alguma razão, ela não conseguia repudiá-lo.

– Bella, gosto de você. Aliás, gostei de você desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. Até me afeiçoei a sua irmã. E devo confessar, a contragosto, que aprecio o filho do vice-presidente. Mas vocês três precisam de incentivo.

– E resolveu se encarregar desta tarefa – ela murmurou, infeliz.

– Você não está fazendo um bom trabalho. Admita, Bella.

– Mas não é problema seu. - falou Bella

– Confie em mim, Bella. Sei como essas coisas funcionam. Black irá responder a carta. Deus, depois do que você escreveu, o janota não ousaria calar-se. E ambos irão: iniciar uma ardorosa troca de correspondências. Eventualmente, ele falará com seu pai, que vibrará ante a, perspectiva, e todos serão felizes para sempre.

Tudo era tão absurdo que Isabella não conseguiu reprimir a risada. Segurou as mãos de Edward Cullem e repente, lembrou-se de um detalhe fundamental.

– Não assinei meu nome na carta.

– Creio que assinou: "seu verdadeiro amor".

– Ele pensará que é de Rosalie.- falou

– O importante é que Black amará o autor da carta. Qualquer um pode prever isso. Precisa ter fé em si mesma, Bella. E talvez confiar no julgamento do tenente.

– Como pode acreditar que isso tudo funcionará? Não posso obrigá-lo a me amar.

– Não tenha tanta certeza. O coração humano possui uma forma muito peculiar de alimentar certas situações. E seu coração, minha querida – ele tocou o rosto de Isabella –, deve ser o mais teimoso do planeta.

– Para um cínico, o senhor cultiva uma crença profunda no poder do amor.

– Não. É a lógica da estratégia. Não há mágica no amor. Trata-se de um jogo. E você o joga muito bem. Aquela carta foi um golpe de levantou-se. Seria um fiasco de primeira categoria. Ao escrever, mostrou-se uma princesa graciosa e desejável, mas, em pessoa, era desastrada e feia.

– Pelo amor de Deus, não se trata de um jogo de xadrez. Aquilo tudo veio das profundezas de minha alma.

– Oh, querida. – Edward segurou-a pelo queixo. – Eu sei. Ele falava como se ela fosse uma pessoa diferente da Isabella que o resto do mundo via. Como se gostasse mesmo dela. Impossível! Edward Cullem nem sequer a conhecia e gostava apenas de si próprio.

– Rezo para que não tenha criado um completo desastre – ela sussurrou.

– Jamais. Todos ganharão. Black terá uma mulher que o adora, seu pai obterá uma aliança poderosa no Congresso, sua irmã será livre e você estará com seu Príncipe Encantado.

– E o que o senhor ganha? - perguntou

– A satisfação de realizar um serviço público. Mais uma vez, Isabella riu.

– É horrível e descarado, sr. Cullem. Merece cem chicotadas pelo que fez.

– Não é a primeira a dizer isso. – Ele piscou.

– Vindo de você, a punição seria divertida.– Estou curiosa, sr. Cullem. Por que é tão desprezível? Ele refletiu por alguns segundos.

– Não creio que eu tenha nascido assim. Na verdade, lembro-me de ouvir minha mãe dizer que eu era um bebê adorável. Exibi certa tendência a traquinagens quando menino. Acho que me tornei desprezível na época em que fui para o internato.

– Por que o mandaram ao internato? - Isabella perguntou

– Meus pais acreditavam que era o certo a fazer. Enviaram-me para uma escola militar do Norte.

– Deve ter sido difícil distanciar-se da família em idade tão tenra.

– Eu ia para casa duas vezes por ano, no Natal e no verão. Não gostava dos ianques e creio que o sentimento era mútuo. Eu queria voltar para casa, portanto, criei toda espécie de diabruras para me expulsarem. Mas não o fizeram. Fiquei mais esperto. Aprendi muito cedo o que é amor e o que não é. A experiência apenas provou que eu estava certo.

– Sua experiência. E qual foi, posso perguntar? Pensativo, Edward acendeu uma lamparina. A fraca luminosidade revelou a expressão amarga.  
>– Nada que eu deva partilhar com uma dama.<p>

– É mesmo? – Isabella o desafiou, ressentida. – Mas não há problema em bisbilhotar a privacidade alheia.

– Você deixou sua carta de amor sobre a escrivaninha de Emmett.

– Embaixo do mata-borrão. - disse ela

– Não faz diferença. Está nas mãos de Jacob agora.

– Há um lugar especial no inferno para pessoas como o senhor.

– Acredite-me, querida, o inferno me seria uma bênção. Isabella dirigiu-se á escada e parou no topo. Ardia de vontade de saber por que Edward Cullem preferia o inferno à própria vida. Ou seria apenas o efeito do uísque?

– Preciso ir embora – ela avisou. – Graças ao senhor, terei de encontrar um meio de explicar o mal-entendido ao tenente Black.

– Não há mal-entendido. A menos que tenha mentido acerca de seus sentimentos.

– Não menti – ela caminhou até a escada e, apoiando-se no corrimão, bloqueou a passagem de Isabella. A manga da camisa estava dobrava, mostrando os músculos do braço. Aquele corpo viril era muito diferente dos cavalheiros esguios com os quais ela costumava conviver na sociedade.

– Com licença – Isabella pediu.

– Não vá. – Ele chegou mais perto. Espantada com a reação calorosa do próprio corpo, Abigail soltou uma gargalhada nervosa.

– Se viesse de qualquer outro homem, eu consideraria este pedido uma confissão romântica.

– Acabará criando uma confusão, se tentar dizer ao Black que escreveu aquela carta por engano.

– A confusão já está armada, graças ao senhor.

– Bella. – Edward desceu dois degraus para ficar à altura dela. Sob a penumbra, ele parecia misterioso, corrupto, sensual... fascinante.

– Deixe que os eventos sigam o próprio curso. O que revelou naquela carta, sua honestidade e paixão, é algo raro. Não tem idéia de quão raro é. Vou lhe dizer o que Jacob está sentindo agora, enquanto lê sua carta. Ele acariciou o pulso de Isabella.

– Ele está se sentindo nas alturas, Bella.

– Não entendi. - falou confusa

– Ser o objeto de um amor como aquele... É uma dádiva sem preço. Acredite, Bella. Acredite em seu coração. Deus sabe, Black sabe. Não tire tudo isso dele.

– Como sabe o que ele está sentindo? Edward inclinou-se e, chocada, Isabella notou que era o primeiro homem a se aproximar tanto dela. Caso movesse o rosto, ambos estariam se beijando, pensou, trêmula.

– Porque, Bella, eu me senti assim uma vez, muitos anos atrás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá meninas lindas obrigada por todas as reviews que mandaram amoooo ler todas elas as coisas vão começar a esquentar kkkkkkkkk**

* * *

><p>Ele tinha a nítida sensação de que alguém lhe havia dado uma martelada na cabeça. Deitado no escuro, Edward só pôde concluir que um assassino impiedoso invadira a casa e o ferira cruelmente.<p>

Com muito esforço, abriu os olhos. A garganta estava mais seca que o deserto.  
>Deus... O que fizera a si próprio? Levantou-se e atravessou o quarto, tropeçando em objetos. Conseguiu chegar até a cômoda sobre a qual encontrava-se a bacia de porcelana cheia de água. Após lavar o rosto, voltou a se sentir humano novamente.<p>

Costumava gostar de uma dose ou duas de uísque. Durante anos, apreciara a boa bebida e, inclusive, desenvolvera um gosto raro por absinto. Mas, com o passar do tempo, aprendeu a duras penas os limites da beberagem. Nem o uísque mais refinado do mundo poderia apagar as amargas lembranças, a traição de Irina e o pesadelo da prisão. A fuga infeliz e o sacrifício que Laurent fizera por ele. Edward fitou a penumbra da madrugada. A intemperança daquela noite, porém, tivera um motivo bem distinto. Não deveria ter agido de forma tão desonrosa e manipuladora.

Claro, pensou, foi por isso que o povo da Virgínia o elegera. Lembrou-se de Laurent novamente e da razão que o levara à política. Seu irmão morrera e  
>agora o lar que ele havia construído para a família estava ameaçado. Edward precisava salvaguardar o legado do irmão.<p>

Para isso, necessitava do apoio do Swan. O senador tinha duas filhas. Eram cartas preciosas naquele jogo sujo. Se Edward conseguisse casar uma delas com o jovem Black, sem dúvida ganharia o apadrinhamento dos dois homens mais poderosos do Congresso.

Sua cabeça começou a latejar. Assim que achou o relógio, aproximou-se da janela para verificar a hora. Eram quase três da manhã. O luar prateado deitava-se sobre os telhados de Georgetown. A noite parecia inerte e vazia, dando-lhe a impressão de que era o único no mundo. Mas não. Agora totalmente alerta, ele abriu a porta do terraço. O ar frio gelou seus pés, peito  
>e braços. Edward nem sequer se incomodara em tirar a calça antes de jogar-se na cama. Do terraço, localizou um movimento. Um intruso esgueirava-se no telhado do senador Swan.<p>

Edward agiu antes de pensar. Pulou sobre o parapeito do terraço, ignorando o frio. Aproximou-se do canto das duas residências e balançou-se no cabo de proteção do telhado. Num impulso certeiro, atravessou o espaço entre as duas casas e caiu sobre a escada de incêndio. O ruído da queda o fez parar a fim de certificar-se de que o ladrão não o escutara.

Quando estava a meio caminho do topo, ocorreu-lhe que não levava consigo  
>nenhuma arma. Contudo, isso não o deteve. O intruso moveu-se no telhado. Edward não o via, mas podia ouvi-lo. A respiração ofegante indicava que o homem carregava algum peso. A prataria do senador talvez.<p>

Edward subiu ao telhado, sabendo que deveria ser rápido para garantir o elemento surpresa. Ele correu e, em três longos passos, alcançou o bandido.  
>Ambos tombaram sobre a superfície do telhado como sacos de areia. Um par de punhos socava Edward e um grito estridente ecoou pela noite. Ele conseguiu render o ladrão, apesar dos chutes e socos.<p>

– Saia de cima de mim, seu brutamontes! Mal consigo respirar. Edward rolou para o lado, perplexo.  
>– Bella?<p>

Ela se afastou, ajeitando o longo penhoar sobre as pernas e os pés.

– Ainda está embriagado?

– Depois disso? – Edward ergueu-se e ofereceu-lhe a mão. – Acho que não. Ainda está brava comigo?

– Oh, raiva é pouco para descrever o que sinto.

– Tudo ficará bem. Prometo. - disse ele sorrindo

Isabella hesitou, fitando o peito nu. Os lindos olhos da cor de chocolate derretido transmitiam curiosidade explícita. Impaciente, ele puxou-a. Ela se desequilibrou, mas Edward a tomou nos braços, saboreando o momento único, o perfume dos cabelos e da pele.

– E tão graciosa – comentou, fascinado. Empurrando-o, Isabella dirigiu-se  
>a um arco negro no meio do telhado.<p>

– Bella, está mancando. Eu a machuquei? Ela ficou imóvel e, lentamente, virou-se.

– Não me machucou. Em que diabos estava pensando?

– Pretendia ganhar o dia capturando um ladrão no telhado.

– Deve estar congelado, seu tolo. – Isabella esforçava-se para conter a risada.

– Acho que já nem sinto mais meu corpo.

– Pegue. – Ela entregou-lhe um xale. – Cubra-se com isso.  
>Dadas as circunstâncias, não se importaria de usar um xale feminino. Edward jogou o tecido de lã sobre as costas.<p>

– Suponho que esteja pensando por que me encontro no telhado no meio da noite. - falou ela

– Estou, sim.

Sem mais palavras, Isabella caminhou até a outra extremidade. Quando Edward reconheceu a estrutura hemisférica, soltou uma risada sonora.

– Você tem um observatório!

– Isso mesmo.

– Sua irmã mencionou o interesse pela astronomia, mas eu não tinha idéia que estava tão bem... equipada.

– Esperava uma diletante? Alguém que, entre um bordado e outro, divertia-se com as estrelas?

– Posso imaginar, dada sua hostilidade, que já foi questionada a respeito disso várias vezes. Não me iguale a seus críticos, Isabella. Não pertenço a tal categoria.

– Por que não?

Edward possuía uma vontade peculiar de tocá-la, mas se conteve.  
>– Porque a conheço.<p>

– Acaba de me conhecer.

– Não é uma pessoa difícil de conhecer.

– Para aqueles que costumam ler minha correspondência particular, suponho que eu não seja mesmo.

Outra vez aquela história. Edward fizera bem em enviar a carta. Isabella não  
>compreendia isso. Ainda.<p>

– Não vamos discutir novamente.

– Tem medo de perder?

– Tenho medo de que ambos acabemos entediados. Agora você me deixou  
>intrigado. Quero saber o que a mantém acordada às três horas da manhã.<p>

– Deus, já é tão tarde? – Ela entrou no observatório, Edward seguiu-a e bateu a cabeça no alto da porta.

Ao escutar o impropério, Bella se virou.  
>– O que disse? Nunca ouvi esta palavra antes.<p>

– É catalão – ele mentiu, embora fosse alemão. – Se a traduzir, posso ser preso.

– Esqueça. Mantenha sua cabeça baixa e venha por aqui.

A luminosidade dentro do observatório era azulada, apesar de estarem sob a  
>clarabóia. Um telescópio encontrava-se posicionado sobre um pedestal de aço. Tratava-se de um instrumento impressionante, muito maior que a mulher que o manuseava.<p>

– Sente-se neste banco. Já olhou através de um telescópio?

– Não. Mas já utilizei uma luneta diversas vezes.  
>– Acho que vai gostar. – Bella fez alguns ajustes. – Não toque em nada. Apenas olhe.<p>

Edward fechou um dos olhos e com o outro espiou pela' lente.  
>Negritude total.<br>– O que eu deveria ver?

– Se estivesse corretamente posicionado, não perguntaria.

– Você costuma praticar o sarcasmo ou é algo de sua natureza?

– Tente de novo. Sua cabeça está no ângulo errado. – Ela segurou o rosto de Edward para posicioná-lo.

– É muito estranho, Isabella. Várias mulheres já me agarraram, mas nunca deste jeito.

– Fique olhando.

Ele olhou outra vez. De repente, a negritude transformou-se em estrelas. Pareciam ganhar vida no instante em que Edward as visualizou. Manteve-se imóvel, temendo espantar aquele espetáculo.

– Está vendo? – Isabella perguntou. – É o aglomerado de Hades, próximo à lua.

– Sim, sim. Estou vendo.

Bella o guiou às outras constelações. Edward surpreendeu-se ao apreciar a  
>experiência. Era a primeira vez que enxergava alguma ordem no caótico esplendor do céu.<p>

Minutos depois, ela o levou para fora do observatório.  
>– Tem olhos aguçados, sr. Cullem?<p>

– Creio que sim. Por quê?

– Há um evento especial ocorrendo hoje à noite, e só pode ser apreciado a olho nu.

Veja, está começando. – Ela indicou a noroeste.

Em princípio, Edward avistou um brilho peculiar e um movimento a distância. De repente, estrelas explodiram uma chuva de partículas cintilantes.

– O que é isso? – perguntou, maravilhado.

– É uma chuva de meteoro. Muito rara em outubro, mas parece que tivemos sorte este ano. Estamos vendo uma tempestade de meteoros. – Bella falava com plena reverência.

– É inacreditável. Parece mágica.

– Mas não é. A Terra está passando por partículas condensadas de um cometa. E por causa da atmosfera, tais partículas se aquecem, criando o brilho que estamos vendo. Todos os meteoros e meteoritos pertencem a um cometa.

– E esse o cometa que está procurando?

– Não. Esse já foi descoberto cinqüenta anos atrás e nomeado por um astrônomo do Vaticano, chamado Giacomo. Quando vir meu cometa, serei a primeira a estudá-lo.

– Como sabe onde procurar? Bella riu.

– É complicado. Chame apenas de mágica.

Esquecendo-se do frio da noite e de que usava um xale feminino, Edward relaxou e admirou o espetáculo. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que vira as Pirâmides ou a Mona Lisa. Agora fitava algo muito maior do que ele mesmo, um fenômeno mais profundo.

– Estou atônito, Bella. É realmente impressionante. Você é um assombro.

– Não mesmo. É o universo que inspira essa sensação.

– Mas você levanta-se no meio da noite para assistir a tudo isso. Quem poderia imaginar tal encantamento?

– Acredite-me, esse fenômeno não é raro. Tudo é visível se souber onde e quando olhar. Mas é preciso ter paciência e perseverança. Em geral, as pessoas são impacientes.

– E necessário também um telescópio poderoso – Edward acrescentou. Ele sentiu uma vontade avassaladora de abraçá-la e beijá-la. Porém, não ousou. Isabella tinha um coração delicado e este já pertencia a outro.

O tempo passou depressa. Alheia aos pensamentos errantes de Edward, Isabella tomava notas e fazia cálculos com instrumentos estranhos. Quando o tom rosado da aurora cruzou o horizonte, ela já havia preenchidos páginas e páginas.

Numa das casas do outro lado da rua, os criados iniciavam um novo dia de  
>trabalho. Isabella resmungou.<p>

– O que houve?

– E frustrante. As luzes da cidade impedem minha visão.

Edward refletiu por um instante.  
>– E se eu a levasse a um lugar completamente escuro?<p>

– Eu lhe mostraria coisas que jamais sonhou em ver. O comentário originou o  
>pensamento erótico de mostrar a ela uma coisa ou duas.<p>

Edward tinha certeza de que Bella adoraria ver a Costa, onde ele fora criado. A sensação de deslumbre o agradava e inspirava maravilhas a respeito de uma mulher não tão simples de ser compreendida. Observou-a, enquanto Isabella escrevia símbolos misteriosos num livro.

A maioria das pessoas a via como uma jovem comum, sem atrativos. Mas Edward reconhecia a delicadeza das linhas do rosto e a maciez da pele. Tudo que descobria sobre ela era novo e inesperado.

– Acho que seremos grandes amigos, Bella – ele murmurou, tocando-lhe o braço.

– Para que finalidade, sr. Cullem? De que adiantaria uma amizade entre nós? E por que eu gostaria disso? O senhor já me humilhou postando aquela carta.

Edward não retrucou. O objetivo era conquistar a amizade da filha do senador, não insultá-la. Precisava tornar-se íntimo da família.

– Seu pai aprova suas aventuras noturnas? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

– Ele acha que meu interesse é excêntrico e inofensivo.

– Suponho que ele se orgulhe de ter uma filha tão inteligente.

– Está claro que o senhor não conhece meu pai. A mágoa no tom de voz o assustou.

– Quer dizer que ele desaprova?

– Quero dizer que ele é homem com altas expectativas. E, até agora, minha irmã e eu não suprimos tais expectativas.

– Isso a perturba?

– Todos os dias.

– Por quê? – Edward ficou compadecido. – Por que a aprovação dele é tão importante?

– Sempre me pergunto o mesmo. Acho que tem algo a ver com minha mãe.

– Não entendi.

– Ela morreu quando eu nasci. Portanto, não sei o que é ter uma mãe. Sei apenas que uma parte de meu coração se foi.

Tamanho candor o tocou sobremaneira. Não queria pensar em Isabella Swan como uma pessoa com sentimentos. Precisava vê-la como um meio para se obter um fim. No entanto, cada momento com ela fazia-o almejar conhecê-la mais. Bella fitou uma estrela distante.

– Todo o afeto que possuo dirijo a meu pai. O senhor tem mãe?

– Sim – ele admitiu, culpando-se por levar a conversa àquele assunto.

– E o senhor a ama?

– Lógico.

– Tenho esse amor dentro de mim também. Mas, com a morte de minha mãe, meus sentimentos mais ternos pertencem a meu pai.

Edward não conhecia muito bem o senador, contudo, suspeitava de que Charlie Swan não sabia o que fazer com uma filha brilhante e passional como Isabella.

– Estou certo de que ele se sente abençoado por sua devoção.

– Ficará mais abençoado se Rosalie, ou eu, casar-se com alguém de sua escolha. – Bella o encarou. – Depois do que o senhor fez, será difícil agradá-lo. Isabella fechou o observatório e caminhou à porta no topo da escada. Ela gemeu enquanto andava.

– Está machucada? – Edward segurou-a pelo braço. – Quer que a ajude a descer?

– Não preciso de ajuda. Ele ergueu as mãos num gesto de rendição.

– Achei que tivesse outro planos em mente para hoje – Isabella comentou.

– O que há de especial hoje?

Por uns instantes, ela o estudou atentamente.

– Não devia ter bebido tanto, sr. Cullem. Tampouco podia ficar acordado até tarde. O cansaço confunde a mente. Hoje é a abertura do Congresso.

– Já? – Ele riu e fitou a extraordinária mulher que lhe mostrara uma chuva de  
>estrelas.<p>

– Por que está me olhando assim?

– Nunca conheci alguém como você, Bella. Olhe para nós. Está de penhoar e eu usando seu xale. E o prenuncio de um escândalo de primeira ordem.

– Esqueceu-se de um detalhe.

– Que detalhe?

– Não tenho nenhum interesse pelo senhor. E vice-versa. Do contrário, não enviaria minha carta. Portanto, acho difícil criarmos um escândalo.

A carta novamente. Edward esperava que ela esquecesse o assunto.  
>– Acredite-me, Bella. – Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto. – Eu poderia criar um escândalo com você.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Isabella ocultou o bocejo com a mão. Nem sempre as horas em que passava no

observatório a afetavam daquela maneira. No entanto, ficara tempo demais no telhado na noite anterior. Conseguira tirar apenas um cochilo antes de se levantar e arrumar-se para a sessão de abertura.

Fitou o pai, que se encontrava sentado diante dela na carruagem.

– Deitou-se tarde? – ele perguntou. O tom de voz soou casual, mas Isabella conhecia cada nuance. Havia uma censura sutil na pergunta.

A lembrança de ter sido atacada por um Edward Cullem, seminu ruborizou-lhe as

faces.

– Observei uma chuva de meteoros ontem à noite.

– Uma chuva de meteoros. – Rosalie segurou a mão de Isabella. – Que adorável. Não a recrimino por permanecer acordada até altas horas da madrugada.

Era duvidoso que Isabella soubesse o significado de uma chuva de meteoros, porém sua lealdade tocou Bella.

– Só espero que consiga ficar acordada durante a sessão de abertura – o senador

comentou.

– Claro que vou conseguir. Compareci a cada uma dessas sessões desde que nasci e nunca peguei no sono.

Rosalie riu.

– Quando era pequena, você disse ao presidente Grant que ele cheirava à cerveja.

Lembra-se, Bella?

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente. E a cena constrangedora não lhe pareceu divertida

nem naquele momento. Tampouco Charlie sorriu. Impassível, ele observava o movimento nas ruas.

A avenida Pensilvânia achava-se repleta de transeuntes. Homens em trajes negros

apressavam-se, enquanto senhoras caminhavam pelas calçadas, carregando suas compras.

Criados negros e condutores gritavam devido ao intenso tráfego.

– E lembra-se de quando tinha treze anos e aquela mulher horrível levantou-se para

dirigir-se ao Congresso? – Rosalie continuou. – Ela alegava estar concorrendo à

presidência.

– Victória Woodhull – Isabella recordou. – Não a achei horrível.

– Você deixou sua posição muito bem clara quando hasteou aquela faixa na galeria de observadores – o pai salientou.

Isabella lembrava cada detalhe daquele dia fatídico. Como fora idealista. Imaginara estar tomando a atitude mais correta. Se as mulheres pudessem votar, refletiu, sem dúvida elegeriam seu pai. Todas as damas que ela conhecia o achavam maravilhoso. Charlie Swan ficaria tão orgulhoso da filha, caso ela lhe angariasse mais votos. Como ele pôde desaprovar aquela campanha?

Isabella passara parte da noite trabalhando na imensa Caixa. Na manhã seguinte,

levara-a à galeria, localizada acima da câmara dos senadores. Secretamente, pendurara a faixa para que cada senador, jornalista e congressista pudesse ler os dizeres:

**Votos para Mulheres Agora.**

O único problema fora que ela não antecipara a reação do pai. Enquanto os

presentes espantavam-se ante o gesto político de Isabella, um senador do partido de oposição rompera o pesado silêncio:

– Sr. Swan, aquela não é sua filha?

No mesmo ano, ela foi enviada para o Liceu da St. Blanding. Reconhecida como a

melhor escola para moças a instituição ocupava boa parte dos bancos de Potomac, não muito longe de Mount Vernon. O senador esperava que Isabella aprendesse disciplina e modéstia. No entanto, ele, sem querer, encontrara um lugar que nutrira as paixões dela.

No Liceu, ela assistira às aulas da professora Mitchell, a astrônoma mais famosa do mundo. Para adicionar a honra dada à cientista, ela fora eleita, pela Academia Americana de Artes e Ciências, a primeira mulher a descobrir um cometa através do telescópio.

– Precisamos de imaginação na ciência – dissera a professora Mitchell em seu

primeiro discurso. – Temos de questionar tudo.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Isabella sentira que a cortina se abrira para um grande

mistério. Enfim, encontrava alguém que podia entendê-la. A partir daquele momento, dedicou-se ao mundo das estrelas, das descobertas da Via Láctea.

Outros professores a haviam intrigado, mas somente a sra. Mitchell transformara

sua vida, fazendo-a acreditar que poderia ser mais do que era.

Bella escrevera uma carta à professora Mitchell e recebera uma resposta repleta de sabedoria e encorajamento. Desde então, começaram a se corresponder. Talvez tivesse sido assim que Isabella descobrira o dom de expressar-se em palavras.

Sentiu-se desanimar ao pensar no próprio talento. Sua última carta havia produzido um desastre, graças ao horrível Edward Cullem, pensou consigo, ao ver a entrada do Capitólio.

Dois criados os esperavam quando a carruagem parou diante do prédio. Alguns

senadores, como Pishey Harris da Filadélfia, vestiam-se com elegância para ostentar a riqueza. Outros congressistas, da Califórnia e de Minnessota, preferiam a simplicidade.

Havia um clima de expectativa no ar. Os legisladores pareciam ávidos pelo

primeiro dia de trabalho. O vigor idealístico dos jovens congressistas combinava com a ponderada autoridade dos mais velhos para criar um corpo governista que inspirava poder e energia.

Ao subir a escada, Isabella tropeçou. Olhou para o pai e notou que ele a observava

com certa tristeza. O dia mal começara e já o desagradava. O senador nada disse e virou-se para cumprimentar os colegas.

A quantidade de homens sobrepujava a de mulheres, porque apenas os ricos e

aristocratas do Congresso traziam suas famílias ao Capitólio. Por isso, Charlie Swan sempre insistia para que Isabella e Rosalie comparecessem à abertura.

De súbito, apesar das vozes e dos chicotes dos condutores, ouviu-se um galope

aproximando-se depressa.

As pessoas se viraram para olhar. Isabella juntou-se nos curiosos para testemunhar a chegada do congressista. Ele montava um cavalo magnífico de crina negra. Os travos do animal revelavam a origem árabe. O cavaleiro, muito bem trajado, desmontou com extrema facilidade. Em seguida, entregou as rédeas ao criado mais próximo.

– Seu nome é Sultão, e você o tratará como um rei. Entendeu? – ordenou o recém chegado.

– Assim, ele não lhe dará problemas.

O criado curvou-se e levou o belo animal à estrebaria.

O cavaleiro então limpou o pó das roupas e encarou os degraus do Capitólio.

– Quem é aquele? – alguém perguntou.

– É um deus que caminha na Terra – uma mulher suspirou.

Isabella torceu o nariz.

– Aquele é o sr. Edward Cullem. Um novo congressista da Virgínia.

Edward a fitou e piscou.

Fingindo não olhar, ela virou-se para acompanhar o pai e a irmã.

Quando criança, Isabella costumava sentir-se tal qual Alice no País das Maravilhas

ao adentrar o luxuoso saguão do Capitólio. O imenso espaço circular a oprimia de tal forma que parecia ter caído no buraco do coelho e atingido um estranho mundo de mármore e ouro, atulhado de bizarras criaturas.

Atenta, notou um grupo de franceses estudando as inscrições das paredes. Crianças falavam em espanhol enquanto o guia as conduzia pelo prédio. O mais fascinante de todos foi um grupo do Oriente Médio, que incluía um homem com um turbante. Ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher completamente coberta por véus e rodeada por serviçais.

Isabella teria adorado permanecer no saguão, se sua irmã não a puxasse.

Aproximaram-se do longo corredor que levava às câmaras. O senador posicionou-se entre as filhas.

– Vamos, senhoritas? – ele as convidou.

Emocionada, Isabella segurou o braço do pai. Almejava momentos como aquele,

quando o mundo inteiro testemunhava a afeição entre pai e filha.

O senador sorriu para ela.

– Olhe sempre para frente – ele avisou, pressentindo a vontade da filha de observar a multidão.

Bella rezou para que, na hora em que subisse á galeria, o senador não visse seus

olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ainda recordava o espetáculo que dera no ano anterior, ao tropeçar nos degraus e quase levar o pai e a irmã escada abaixo.

Tão logo ela e Rosalie atingiram metade da escadaria, Isabella sentiu algo estranho e olhou para trás. Numa das extremidades do saguão encontrava-se Edward Cullem, observando-a com uma expressão divertida. Aquele homem insolente! Ela nem sequer o conhecia direito e o safardana já a traíra.

Pé ante pé, Isabella continuou a subir. Embora não olhasse, pressentia que ele a

observava. Lembrou-se das liberdades que Edward tomara e do calor que o toque sentido despertara.

O homem era um perigo. Não no sentido físico, mas de um jeito ainda mais

temeroso... ele ameaçava sua segurança e suas crenças.

Rosalie cochilou meia hora após o início da sessão. Sentadas na galeria, ambas

assistiram à cerimônia de abertura com total respeito. Porém, quando os discursos começaram, o tédio imperou. Intermináveis oratórias de incompreensível retórica marcavam declarações. Os novos senadores eram os mais enfadonhos. Royce King, de Nova York, pontuou sua missão divina durante quarenta minutos. Isabella perguntou-se se o infeliz sabia que se dirigia a eleitores e não a Deus.

Discretamente, ela fitou a irmã. Por anos. Rosalie aperfeiçoara a arte de mostrar-se alerta quando na verdade ressonava. A postura era impecável, o rosto estava encoberto pela aba do chapéu e as mãos permaneciam sobre o colo. Somente Isabella sabia que ela dormia a sono solto.

A empolgação do senador King não indicava que O discurso em breve finalizaria.

Isabella esquadrinhou a galeria das damas, à procura de um meio de escapar. As mulheres da capital pareciam mais preocupadas em fofocar. Na outra extremidade, diplomatas e ministros estrangeiros observavam os procedimentos.

Aproveitando o ardor de King, Isabella esgueirou-se pela passagem central e saiu.

Seus pés começaram a latejar quando o sangue voltou a circular nas pernas. Caminhou atrás da galeria, calculando que dentro de uma hora o vice-presidente encerraria a sessão.

O tenente Black não comparecera à cerimônia de abertura. Queria revê-lo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, temia o reencontro. Imaginou-o lendo a carta de amor. Jacob pensaria que tais palavras haviam surgido no coração de Rosalie, Cedo ou tarde, Isabella teria de contar a verdade. Testemunharia naqueles lindos olhos a confusão transformar-se em mágoa, para depois tornar-se desprezo.

Ao passar diante da Casa dos Representantes, ela notou uma certa agitação.

Curiosa, entrou na galeria e sentou-se. Contrária à atmosfera do Senado, a Casa dos Representantes estava lotada, barulhenta e indisciplinada. Homens fumavam e discutiam sem cessar. Não a surpreendeu ver Edward Cullem _no podium, _com a gravata frouxa e os cabelos em desalinho.

O que a surpreendeu, na verdade, foi o tópico de seu discurso passional.

– ...por que vim a Washington, cavalheiros? Não foi para comprar ferrovias, mas

sim para proteger os pequenos agricultores que terão suas terras roubadas pela expansão ferroviária – ele gritava para se fazer ouvir na multidão. – Que valor tem o trilho de aço para o fazendeiro que não possui colheita para transportar?

Um homem ao lado de Isabella meneou a cabeça, em descrédito.

– Ele assinou sua sentença de morte – murmurou o estranho.

O crachá em seu colarinho identificava-o como Mike Newton do _Washington Post._

– Por que diz isso? – Isabella perguntou.

– Ele está se opondo à expansão da ferrovia em Chesapeake. O tolo acha que pode combater as empresas liberais. – Newton franziu o cenho, preocupado. – Estranho, não? Por que um proprietário de vastas plantações se opõe à ferrovia? Homens como ele enriquecem há décadas. O que o Cullem espera conseguir?

– Não sei. – Isabella escutou o discurso com certo fascínio. Em vários aspectos, o sr. Edward Cullem não era o que aparentava ser.

Eles voltaram a Georgetown na hora do almoço. O pai de Isabella estava confiante e Rosalie encontrara um novo admirador: o senador Royce King.

Charlie Swan franziu o cenho ao entrarem na mansão.

– Pensei que estivesse interessada em Jacob Black.

– Claro que estou, papai. Respondi sua carta no mesmo dia. Não foi, Isabella?

– Foi, sim, Rosalie. – Ela sentiu o rosto corar ao lembrar da carta. Rosalie entregou o chapéu e o xale a Sue.

– Não fique aborrecido, papai – ela disse. – Tenho a permissão de admirar mais de um homem, não? O senador King dançou comigo duas vezes durante o casamento. É um homem maravilhoso de uma fina família de Nova York.

– Não o deixe interpretar mal essa admiração.

Argumentando, ambos subiram a escada. Somente Isabella notou as cartas que

jaziam sobre a bandeja de prata no saguão. Temerosa, pegou o primeiro envelope e acariciou o emblema da Academia Naval.

Com as mãos trêmulas, levou a carta aos lábios e fechou os olhos. O tenente Black

havia respondido.


End file.
